Nothing is True
by aspen-rayn
Summary: Edward looked down at the parchment in his hands: Ah Tabai knows. Mary Read lives.
1. Red Bandanna

Edward knew two things for certain as he rolled off his bed, back slamming into the cool wood beneath him. One, he was a man. Two, Mary Read was dead. His eyes fluttered open, hand reaching up yearning to touch her cheek just once more. Dreams were a cruel mistress as of late, always haunting him with her face, her voice, and worst of all the feeling of her skin underneath his rough fingers. Every time he laid down, with someone else to keep him warm or not, he'd see her running from him. Chasing her to Kingston where suddenly they'd be behind bars and she would be across from him, curled up in pain, gasping to breathe.

"Just hold on Mary, I'm going to get you out of here," He'd call to her, everything fading but her sitting there and he'd be by her side, gently raising her face and see her kind smile. Her beautiful brown eyes struggling to watch him, "Aye, I'll always be with you Kenway."

It would repeat night after night with each night the bars sliding away and his arms around her but she would still die all the same, there laying in his arms like a ragdoll. And with every morning he'd find himself on the floor, clutching to his heart as sobs broke through him, shattering every nerve in his being and feeling his heart break at the weight of her. He didn't save her, the one person who had always betted on him, always fought for him to be a better man, and his best friend.

Wiping his eyes he managed to sit up, listening to his bedroom door slam open and looked up to see Anne watching him, knowing what was haunting him as it haunted her. They'd lost everyone but each other and today he was ripping himself away from her and sailing back to England where Mary's ghost wouldn't haunt him any longer. Jenny was here, he was going to take her home where they belonged. His pirate life was over, his friends were dead and long buried in water or grime though it didn't matter. Dead was dead and dreams were lies.

"I'll be up in a minute Anne, m'coming I promise."

"It's been two years Edward. I…I didn't know you were still having these dreams why didn't you say so?" Her voice as strong as ever as the sound of her boots clicked on the cool floor he lay on, "Your boat set sails this evening you should pack."

"Ain't got much to take, besides clothing. I don't want anything, I don't need things to remind me of my life Anne."

"Forgetten us isn't going to make you happier Edward, acceptance will." Anne frowned, yanking him up and setting him on his bed where she sat next to him, staring outside the window down to the bay where his boat was being prepared to take him to his new life. "Your dreams aren't going to stop either so you mind as well take something, and I think you should take her bandanna."

"Stop, Anne come on enough of this. Just because you're bitter of my leaving gives you no right to make me, to make me take a piece of Mary with me. I'm going to marry some woman and have children and forget all this."

"It's a pity you can't forget memories though isn't it? Is that what you want? To forget Thatch, forget me, and forget Mary? Because I assure you, moving away won't fix your problems. You don't think I'm going through this as well? For fucks sake man, she and I were the only two who fought when they crashed into our boat. No matter her screaming Jack was passed out drunk and his men wouldn't listen to Mary. She shot down at them, threw her creed right out the door to defend us and I couldn't help her. The man I loved let her die as much as them guards did. Least you didn't have," Her voice had risen, almost a shout until she stood up and took a deep breathe, calming her nerves. "Least you didn't have to listen to the birth, listen to her moaning for the pain to end."

"Stop, Anne please."

"No. I had to sit right next to her as she fell apart. Mary Read was a strong woman, a woman you didn't deserve to call friend. She sat there, begging for water, begging for a blanket and worst of all she began whispering your name. She may have saved her last dying breathe on you, but don't you dare think for a moment you're the only person in the world who still dreams of her. She was my best friend, my sister even. She'd be a right shamed to see you fleeing from this place and going back to the country who killed her. You may have become a man she would be proud of now, but what you're doing today would rip her apart. Abandoning our home for a country we hate, "Anne's voice was icy cold as she stopped and turned, storming through the door and leaving Edward to be lost in what she had only just told him.

She was right of course, he'd been selfish to think he'd be the only one who was haunted by her, and as he lifted the vase next to his bed he watched as it left his hand, slamming into the wall and the pieces fell one by one. Edward couldn't escape this pain but he could damn well try. "Anne! Annie come on now lass come on back!" He screamed, leaving his room in nothing but his trousers as he hunted her down, now finding her anywhere in his mansion nor his daughter. She must have taken her somewhere, somewhere where she wouldn't hear his breaking over objects he found pretty.

Though the one thing he was ignoring was James Kidd's clothing set on the table, folded up all nicely, save for the bandana which was laid on top. Anne just couldn't let it go, or maybe this was her own way of showing him he couldn't forget about them in the end. This place had been his home, his haven for so long and she was right. He was going back to the very country he'd been fighting against for so long, he was no better than a common traitor.

His fingers picked up the piece of red cloth, feeling its smooth texture against his palm. Lifting it up he breathed it in, and still yet faded was the lost scent of her, the scent of sea water, of sweat, and of those pretty flowers Anne used to shove at her from time to time.

* * *

"You know you'd be much prettier if you'd let me lace flowers through your hair Mary."

"Oh sod off," Marry Read chuckled reaching up as Anne began her attempt of placing big, vibrant petals into her hair. "Is too hot for all this." Her face tilted up into the hot Caribbean sun. They sat as three, on a beach waiting for sunset until the tavern would open and they could lounge in and have a relaxing night for once.

"Anne's right though, you'd look like a proper lass with some flowers in your hair," Edward grinned and ducked a hit headed his way from the woman who had turned to him glaring. "All you need is some skirts that let us see your pretty thighs."

"And what makes ya think me thighs are pretty Kenway? Ya been watchin me bathe now? You're a right pervert ya are."

"I'm sure I have a skirt that would fit you, your hips are slimmer than mine though..."

"Anne! Don' be on his side now!" Her laughter filled the air, grabbing a bottle of rum and bit into the cork, yanking it out and spitting it right in Edward's cheek. "The day ya see me in a dress is the day I die. Never gon'happen so ya can get right over that."

Edward rubbed his cheek, shaking his head as the goofy smile fell upon his face. Taking the bottle from her he took his own sip, handing it back and fell down into the sand with Anne, watching Mary look over the cove. "I assure you, you'll see me die long before you do. Lass like you has a smart head on her shoulders."

"Can't argue with tha' I sure do have a better head on me shoulders than ya," Sitting down next to Kenway, sounds of waves crashed over the comfortable silence that soon fell upon the three friends. "I leave with ya Anne, just till we get to where we be goin than I'm off. Me boat needs repairs and I have a mission to do. Where ya be goin Kenway?"

"To chase after an old friend," He smiled to her, reaching up and yanking the red bandanna from her hair as she reached for it back. "Oh come on lass, everyone knows you be a lady."

"I may be a lass but I ain't no lady. Give it back Kenway, its fuckin hot out."

He smiled, tying it around his neck and slid if over his face until it was pushing his own blond hair back, and he couldn't get over how sweet it smelled. He held her hair back, her sweat back but still it clung on to a sweet smell that he soon began to realize was Kidd's scent. Something between rum and pineapples, it had always intrigued him how a man could smell so nice and was all resolved when he sat with him on a windmill and watched his friend turn into a woman. "Yes it is, just happens to be why I'm in need of this."

"Then go get ya own, give it back."

"Make me," The words left his mouth with a shit eating grin as the wind was blown out of him, on his back in a matter of seconds with Mary looking over him with her stupid ass smirk. He gasped for air as her knees shoved into his ribcage. "F-Fuck you're boney."

"Aye, not all soft and sweet like yer whores," She smiled, grabbing her bandana back and slid off him listening to Anne laugh herself into a fit of hiccups.

* * *

"Not at all." Edward smiled at the memory, the last time the three of them saw each other before their time in prison. The last time he heard that laugh, her beautiful smile across her face as she laughed herself to tears. "You were one of a kind Mary Read." He whispered, clutching onto the bandana and lifted up her old coat, never realizing just how ornate it really was. His fingers felt over the velvet, the beautiful suede that made up the inside and how the gold reflected in the light. She may not have worn jewels like a normal pirate but she sure did have fine taste in clothes.

The sun was surely right over his home, the humidity already starting to make him sweat. Sliding the bandana over his wrist he tied it on, laying the coat down as he went around his home and began to open the doors up. A calm breeze began to flow through and he heard laughter, finally finding Anne bent over some plants showing Jenny a butterfly. She was beautiful, like her mother but it wasn't a beauty he dreamed of any longer. Caroline was a lost, gone memory to him and their daughter was something he was hoping would bring peace to his life but it only made him yearn. He should have found Mary's daughter, than maybe he could watch her grow up and they could have been friends.

But of course as his fate would allow, his and Anne's search only led them to a plantation with four infants and he wouldn't take them all. With sweet bitterness he had to turn his back on her, and prayed to whatever god was out there the she wouldn't grow up being a slave and would one day find happiness just like her mother had. He'd gotten himself piss drunk that night, first time in a year of sobering up and had to deal with Anne's constant nagging next to him on the Jackdaw the next morning.

"Daddy!"

And his memory was put in the back of his mind as he smiled over to her, walking out into his garden and watched as Anne stared at his arm and bit her bottom lip. "Yes darling?"

"Ms. Anne told me this plant can bring butterflies in, but why haven't any come?"

"Well," He smiled, picking her up and pointing up into the sky where the winged insects flew around them, kissing her cheek. "They have other things to do, little missions to gather food and fly a certain amount. They have their duties like we have ours."

"Maybe they're flying in hopes to see pirates, just like me."

"Maybe dear, just maybe." Edwards smiled, setting her down so she could run off with some children that were playing in over on the other side of the garden.

"I said take I don't wear it. You're no Kidd," Anne grinned, shoving the others shoulder with her own little smile and walked back through the house, finding a shirt and tossing it to Edward. "Come on now, time to get you packing and ready to sail."

"What are you going with the rest of it? Mary's clothing I mean."

"Hm? Putting it in my trunk where it's always been. Doesn't fit me, she was slim and I'm not built like a boy." Anne giggled, picking up the clothing and carried it off to her room, listening to Edward follow her as he pulled his shirt over his head. "It helps me, because if I miss her I can pull it out and hold it. Sounds awfully pathetic but it just helps."

"Do you ever miss Jack?"

"What and grieve over a dog? No. Never. I don't miss our happy times and I certainly don't miss how he treated all of you. I hold a lot of anger towards him and I will to my grave," He listened to her sigh and smiled to her, walking over and lifted her chin up.

"Not your fault, he had a way with words eh?"

"Aw, were you ever swooned by a man Edward? Listened to his words until you felt your knees grow weak. Or maybe it was a pretty lass, ever do something so stupid for love? With Caroline maybe?"

"Well Anne, sometimes I don't think I loved Caroline. I think I got myself rather swooned by a lass though, she was like no other one I've ever met. Like yourself even, didn't need anyone to get by."

"Was it that whore Mary found you with once? She was right annoyed with you that day. Would tell me about it all 'Can you believe the nerve he has? Fucking wenches instead of trying to make himself a better man.' She never got it though, all men like their wenches over their honor."

"No, wasn't her. She was worth more than any whore in the world."

* * *

"Ya think jus once you can not be thinkin with the head in ya pants Kenway?" Mary scolded him lifting him up by his blond locks and yanking him right off a table where he had passed out with a whores legs around his neck. "Can't say this doesn't suit ya though, nose deep in some whore's cunt. Come on, get up now she be sleepin and ya need it more than her now." Throwing his arm over her shoulders she tossed some coin on the table, nodding to the tavern keep, and began to half drag Kenway out of the damn building. "For once I answer ya calls to meet ya at a port and fin' ya to busy to greet me. Can't say m'shocked."

"Mar-, "Her hand threw over his mouth as she smiled, her dark eyes narrowing into a glare as she lifted him up, grunting at his weight and then flung him into the swamp behind the tavern, watching with her typical smirk as it took him a moment to realize why he was wet and that he was swimming in water where certain reptiles live, ones that liked to eat people. "Ya know Kenway."

"Save the lectures Kidd, not now," Edward came crawling out of the swamp water, glaring down as he kicked a crocodile in the nose and felt Mary help him back to his feet, feeling her laughter beside her and slowly turned to look at her. "You think it's funny? I almost lost my leg!"

"Say my name again and I'll unman ya jus like I promised," Mary winked, leaning over to get a better grip of him as she began to help him walk down to the docks where she planned on dumping his stupid self in his cabin. "For just once though, why would ya tell me to meet ya here if you just wanted a fuck?"

"Thought you were coming tomorrow," Edward smiled to her, watching her shake her head. Even dressed up as James Kidd, Mary wasn't a sight for sore eyes. She had beautiful cheek bones, the way her nose was just as angular as them, and her lips…he was too drunk to be staring at her like this. He felt his pants tighten and he could only giggle, trying to move to hold her shoulder but instead of her holding him up she dropped her arms, watching him fall down into the sand face first.

"Seriously man, not even fifty meters till we get ya in bed and ya falling over. I ain't carry'n ya, you gota help to mate."

"You're beautiful…fuck you're so beautiful Mary."

Mary's eyes grew big, looking around to make sure no one around before she kneeled down, poking his nose with a smirk playing on her lips. "Yeah? Ya think so?"

"Mm, the moonlight makes ya look so pretty. Always knew you were a pretty lass. Fuck, even when you were just Kidd you were so pretty."

"Fancy boys now mate? What would ya whores think? Ya need put in the brig till ya be sober."

"No I don't like boys I mean, sure you were a pretty one but I mean is, I've always thought you were special."

"That so mate? Keep goin," Mary smiled, lifting him up to his feet so he could resume his half stumbling to the Jackdaw. "I always thought ya were special too but ya won't see your true potential."

"You don't get it, never have," Edward hiccupped as the Mary shoved his sorry ass up the ship and he looked up, watching his laughing drunk crew go silent as a mouse and he waved to them. "Hello mates! Captain is back, you can keep your partying, we don't leave for three days yet and, oh," His drunken smiling ended when Ade shook his head and pointed to the person holding him up and he got it, trying his best to suppress the giggles that were about to burst.

"C-Captain Kidd can…c-an we help ya wit him?"

"Help me wit what? Yer fucking stutterin? Go sleep and sober up, lot disgust me lucky I ain't yer captain or you'd be thrown off this boat faster than a seagull shits." Mary snapped, grunting as she opened the cabin door and threw Edward inside, turning to shut it but fell into it as her leg was grabbed and yanked. "What are ya doin Kenway!?"

"Come here please, I want to continue our talking." Edward smiled, watching Mary pull herself up and move to kneel over him and he smiled, leaning up and pressed his lips to hers, his pretty blue eyes fluttering closed. His lips parted but instead of a tongue greeting him he felt a massive kick to his chest and fell back on his back, holding his ribs in pain and glared over to a smiling friend.

"Ah that isn't talken now is it? Yer randy Kenway, and I ain't helpen with that."

"So you kick me? Weak…I'm so weak I need saving oh please Master Kidd help a poor fellow like me." Edward mumbled, winking to the other which only got him a hard yank to his feet as he was led to his hammock and laid in it, a bit more gently than he was expecting.

"Get some sleep Kenway, find me in the morning when ya right sober," Mary gave him a soft smile, leaning down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, her left hand laying just above his waistline and slowly rubbing the fabric, a finger slipping under his waistband as her kiss went to his nose and her eyes met his. "And when ya fix yer problems. Night Kenway." Mary pulled away, grinning for once instead of a smirk and left Edward with a sword needing sheathed.

* * *

Standing in silence he fiddled with the cloth on his wrist and his eyes lifted up to meet Anne's as she walked to him, taking his hand. "You loved Mary didn't you? I should have seen it before, but I was too blinded by my own problems. I could have helped you, I mean it wasn't like she didn't like you."

"I don't think I've ever cared so much for a person in my life. Its fine Anne, it's over. She's dead, buried across the islands." He smiled, kissing the back of her hand and left to pack for the evening ahead.

And the evening came too soon, he found himself walking slowly around his manor, touching everything he was leaving behind and carrying only one case of things by his side. As his feet lifted him towards the steps he watched the moon shine over the island and began to realize what he was doing. Over the past many years he had lived more in his life than he ever had in England. He'd sailed with some of the best men in the world, founded a city where people could live free doing as they pleased, he fought besides some of the greatest friends he would ever had, and he ended up loving something else more than any amount of gold. She was right, all along. He'd have given up all the gold in the world to be able to talk to her just once more, and perhaps tell her how he felt after all this time. But time was a cruel mistress and it wasn't going to give him anything back.

Edward slowly walked down to the docks with his daughter holding his hand, nodding goodbye to the people who looked on him and waved, to the Assassin's nodding in respect back. He found Anne leaning against the railing by the tavern, holding a glass of rum and held out his arms as she ran into them, hugging her tightly as he breathed in her flowery sent one more time. "Make us proud, keep her proud of you Edward."

"I promise." Edward let her go, kissing her forehead as he picked up Jenny who was starting to tear up. Climbing onto the ship he set her down, looking back over his island, an island filled with so many memories it was almost too much to look at. "Goodbye love, stay strong. SET SAIL!" He shouted, leading Jenny to get in the cabin as the sails loosened and watched a small ship sailed into the cove, all the men waving their arms and he lifted his arm up back, "Sails down men." He watched Anne run to the end of the docks where his ship was only a few meters from and watched a boat filled with Assassin's decked out in green coats, only one jumped off.

"MESSAGE FOR EDWARD KENWAY! WHERE CAN HE BE FOUND?"

Anne walked over and pointed to the boat and took the message the man gave her and watched him get back in his boat and sail off. She looked up at Edward who nodded and opened it, breaking the wax seal and he watched her read the letter, and fall to her knees staring at it. "Jenny, you stay here and be good."

He climbed up and jumped onto the deck, stumbling to his knees as well and took her face in his hands, watching her look at him as her body shook with sobs. "What's wrong? God Anne it's a letter." He took it, watching her shake her head and smile at him. "Read it, damn it Edward read it!" Unfolding the parchment he began:

_Dear Captain Edward Kenway,_

_Ah Tabai knows. _

_Mary Read lives. _

_Mary Read will be setting sail by the time you receive this and would like to meet you in Kingston by the new moon. _

_Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._

Edward Kenway knows one thing in life. He is a man.


	2. Demon Kidd

**A/N: Just a quick side note and or hint: Do not and I repeat under no circumstances listen to **_**'The Parting Glass' **_**while reading any of this or just ever really. I made a grave mistake listening to it during the first flashback sequence and found myself in tears. This fucking game is ruining my god damn life.**

**So in all seriousness, thank you so much for following, favorite-ing, reviewing, and messaging me words of support. I'm so incredibly happy you like this story! It's been ages since I've written fan fiction and am a little rusty, so bear with me. This chapter feels slightly rushed, and I'm not sure how I feel about it but for now here we go! **

"Keep an eye out boys! We've received word of a ship sailed up behind the bay and left, but a look-out spotted someone swimming up on to the shore. We can't be too careful, our prisoner is worth more in gold than any of your pathetic lives," A tall Englishmen shouted at his men, tugging on his red coat as Edward looked over from his cell in disgust.

"Do I get a bit of that gold than? It is my head you'd be delivering."

"Hush pirate, who would have the stomach to take on our fort to come save you? The more you help me the more I can tack on days to your life."

"Who me? I don't have much friends now do I? Pirates life is a lonely one save for them pretty whores waiting to lift up their skirts for you when you sail up in port. Don't you miss that man? A nice warm cunt to sink your ma-"Edward grinned as the commanders hand slammed against his bars, leaning up as he laid against the cool stonewall. "Ah should have known from your looks, you into men mate? Can't say I hate you for that, I accept everyone on my ship, and would you like to join me?"

"You are a vile heathen Edward Kenway. I will be the one putting you down into hell myself."

Edward supposed it had been unwise to not shut his gob when he had the chance, but the shadows around them had only grown and he had a feeling a certain someone was coming to rescue him. Distract the guards he thought, it will help them get you out. So when the pistol pointed at his face he sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked up into the commander's vivid green eyes and burst out into laughter when the pistol was lowered. "See can't go shooting your prisoner now can you," His voice faltered as the sound of a gun went off and a searing heat seared his right thigh so quickly he hadn't begun to feel the pain. Gulping he looked down from the redcoat's grin and down to the hole in his leg that was oozing with thick blood. Taking a deep breathe he ripped off the sash around his waist and pressed it into it and bit into his bottom lip as a scream threatened to pass through his mouth.

"Make sure you press it hard, can't have you dying before I collect my gold. Now men I need you to…men? Johnson!? Smiths!? Where did you go! You have orders to-"

"Tis a shame ya more greedy than ye are worried 'bout your men."

"Kidd," Edward's head fell back in soft chuckling as he winced in agony, watching the bars slid open and bit into the wad of cloth Mary shoved in his mouth.

"I know it 'urts. Lean on me alright? I ain't gona be leavin without ya. Ade sailed fast as he can, ya be lucky I hadn't left Port Royal yet," Mary leaned down, undoing the sash around her own waist and pressed Edwards hand against his wound none to gently, listening to him cry out through the cloth. Lacing her own under his thigh she took his hand and set it down, tying the cloth as tight as she could and helped lift him up, almost falling over from the weight of him. "Kenway, ya stay with me, listen to me breathing. My boats only down in the bay now, we'll be there in no time."

It may have only been a hundred meters but the weight of him was starting to test her, taking each stop down the tower and through the gate. They had to stop every few steps until he collapsed against into the sand, looking up at her with his eyes filled with water. "Tis fine Kenway, just a shot in the leg. Get up."

Edward spat out the cloth and shook his head, "Just leave without me, I think I'm bleeding out."

"Stop being so dramatic Kenway. Get up before I make ya."

"It hurts, you couldn't have killed him before he shot me?" A chuckle filled the air as Mary leaned down and cupped his face, leaning in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The air was unusually cool, and the water to still for comfort. Half the fort had been cleared out over the past two hours of plucking soldiers to their death but something didn't feel right.

"I know Kenway, been shot before. We only 'ave a bit to go now, see me boat? Just right there behind them trees. Get up now man, please." Her arms wrapped around his torso, lifting him up and began to half drag him until the boat was in sight and waved for her quartermaster to come down and help him carry Edward up into her captain cabin. "Gently now, he's been shot. Sails down, put us on course back to Port Royal."

"Course sir," He took his leave and Mary followed him, shutting her door and rushed over to one of the cabinets nearby, grabbing the closest thing to a medical kit she had on the boat. "Kenway talk to me now," A mumble came from across the room and she smirked, lifting up the damn kit and kicking a stool over by her hammock, and sat by him. "Speak louder mate."

"Your fault…"

"Oh it's my fault now? I do think I heard ya talkin like a right ass to the lad that shot ya. Maybe ya should shut your god damn mouth. Jaysus Kenway, you askin to be shot talken like tha'," Untying the sash she lifted the cloth over the wound and poured the bottle of liquor over it, shoving a hand over Edward's mouth as he screamed and glared to him. Grabbing a clean cloth she pressed down on it, "Lift it up a bit for me, good it went through, don' like fishin lead out anyways."

Edward's mouth was open, a silent scream ripping through him as Kidd poured more rum over his wound, grabbing at the rope he was laid on, stars coming into his vision. Was this what death would be like? Laying in agony waiting for it to end, and it would be over if Mary would just stop trying. His breathe hitched, a sob breaking through him as he looked over to her with watery eyes and his face contorted in pain. "I-I can't do this lass."

"Course ya can, shots hurt worse than being stabbed, ya haven't been shot before now 'ave ya? Kenway look at me," Mary set his leg down, firmly wrapping it up with a clean white cloth and tying it on tight. Tilting her head to look at him she smiled to him, reaching over and cupped his cheek, her thumb gently petting his blond scruffy cheek. "I'll be with ya, right here got it? Sleep now, it'll feel just as awful in the morn'in but I'll get ya through it now Kenway."

As she turned to leave a hand grabbed her arm and she raised an eyebrow, leaning down to him and sighed, seeing he had fallen asleep as quickly as a babe in its mother's arms. "Ya to pretty to be in me hammock sleeping."

Leaving him and setting her things away, she left the cabin to see a fog had started and a sailor was lighting some lanterns to light up the way forward. Everyone else was sleeping aside from her quartermaster who was sailing the boat and the two who were on look out. The night played out just as peaceful, between her constant checking in to make sure Kenway was still breathing and walking around her ship with the feeling of prey being hunted. "Jean, keep a firm eye 'round us as ya sail, 'm checkin in on Kenway."

"Aye captain," Mary nodded up to him and left back her cabin only to feel the boat slam hard to the right, falling over and into the wall. Hissing in pain she ran out, threw the lock board over the captain's cabin to prevent them from getting in to take him from her. She ran up to the lanterns throwing them into the sea, and began to scream, "GET UP LADS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Even before she could finish her screaming, her men came pouring up from the deck screaming and hollering as they prepared the cannons.

Kenway shifted, something kept throwing him off, trying to knock him from where he slept. The sound of cannon fire caused his eyes to burst open, getting up and falling off the hammock and screaming as he held on to his leg, hissing in pain. "K-Kidd, god damn it Kidd you should have woken me up!" Grabbing the table he lifted himself up, wobbling his way to the door to find he couldn't get it open. His fist pounded against the wood as the smell of blood and gunpowder was everywhere, and his fear for what was going on was starting to make him sick to his stomach. This was all his fault, the reason her ship was under attack was all on him. How long had this been going on? Had he slept through it? Were they sinking and he had no idea?

Finally someone opened the door and what he saw shook him to the bone. Men were dead, moaning in pain, and some twenty or so were tied up at the far end, glaring at a person he hadn't even recognized. He leaned on Mary's quartermaster, staring at her in a mix of fear and respect. She stood there, covered in blood that didn't appear to be her own by the way she was walking through them, kicking some in the stomachs and screaming for them to tell her who sent them and who they worked for. Her sailors helped their own, but all kept distance from their captain.

"W-who, what happened Jean?"

"Hm? Fleet, two brigs and some little ones came up to get you back."

"Where are they? Sail off?

"What the fleet? Are you drunk man? This is Kidd's ship, we took 'em down before they could so much as run."

"So the stories were true aren't they? The Demon Kidd could take down a whole fleet of ships and sail away without a scratch," Edward said in awe, staring at the captain who finally turned and looked at him before smirking and going back to her interrogating. Edward was only assured of one thing with that look, with this scene: he was in love.

* * *

_Mary Read lives._

_ Mary Read lives._

Edward Kenway read the line over, over, and over again, his fingers lifted and began to trace the words on the parchment. Ah Tabai knows. He's known for how long? Was this even true or something to get him to turn against the creed he had begun to follow? Mary Read was alive, the damn demon of a captain who had stolen his heart was alive and in these waters just like he was. This couldn't be true, he'd held her, and she had been still. No breath came from her lips, no movement just a doll like state, and he'd been to her gravestone to many times to count.

Slowly looking up he took the note and put it in his pocket and reached over, pulling Anne to his chest and held on to her, letting her have a good cry and moved to pull them up to stand. They couldn't talk about this now, to many people around and some of them were of course working for Ah Tabai, but wasn't he to? "Anne, listen to me. Let's get Jenny up to the manor and we'll talk about it together okay?"

"She's alive Edward! Oh god Edward we might, we might get someone back, we won't…feel so fuckin empty," She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, holding on to her dear friend as he held on to her understanding the rush of emotions she was starting to go through. Edward wanted to rejoice, but he was so afraid this was going to be a plot or a joke to stop him from sailing back to England. He'd seen Kidd's ghost, sat with the rest of his old friends around the table as he'd said goodbye to Anne just moments ago. How the hell she was haunting him and alive was going to drive him mad.

"Tie her up, we'll sail in the morning to Kingston," Edward shouted to his boat, letting Anne go to collect Jenny and picked her up, kissing her sweet forehead. "Listen love, I have one more thing to do before we leave okay? I have to go see if I can find something I miss very much."

"Oh but can't I go with you daddy! I want to see a pirate so very badly!" Her smile almost made him reconsider it, but if this was all a plot to seek revenge on him and take him out he'd rather her be alive then die with him in Kingston. "I have to find a friend, she's been very lost for the past two years and the letter I just got told me where to find her, you understand don't you darling?"

"Of course daddy," Jenny smiled, yawning as she rested her head on his shoulder as he walked with a way to happy to be blending in with the crowd Anne. The evening was proving to be more complicated that he wanted, after all this time he'd decided to sail only to be given something he wasn't so sure he could trust. Edward hummed a shanty till Jenny was long asleep and tucked her in bed, closing her door and turning to see Anne coming from his room holding a crate of wine from the cave underneath his house. "What are you going?"

"What's it look like? Getting drunk. I'm not stupid, just took a moment to understand why you weren't crying like I was. Do you think they mean to kill you?"

"No. I don't think so, maybe to get me to give them information. I don't…did you touch her, on the boat?" Edward asked quietly pouring himself a glass of fine wine and watched Anne take the bottle and gulp a good half of it down, turning to glare at him.

"No. I, I could hardly even look at her. She was so pale but her cheeks so rosy and yet so lifeless. Ah Tabai held her head in his lap as we rowed back and I turned away. I had no interests in remembering her as a… as a body on a boat. Mary was so much more than that, so full of life."

"She whispered me something, and her head fell to the side. I didn't see her chest rising and when I lifted her she was, she was like a doll," Edward sighed, downing his glass and opened up another bottle, figuring out Anne had the best idea for tonight, a cup was not needed. "You're coming with me of course, as my quartermaster."

"Ah staying than for a bit? So you can leave me when we go to Kingston and find out what the hell is going on. I don't want nothin' to do with that prison you hear me? I'm not going anywhere near it. Look you're a good man Edward, told you so this morning but I think we're chasing a ghost. I haven't felt that happy in so long, and I do wish it were true. I miss her voice, the way she carried herself, and I mean she got me into all this. Taught me how to fight and use a pistol, I want her back as much as you do though I don't want to bed her," Anne grinned, leaning over and clinking their bottles together.

"Can we not talk about bedding our dead friend? This is turning so very morbid of you Anne."

"Let's stay positive, and we find her. What do you do? Going back to England then?"

"If we find her than I won't be going anywhere until I figure out why no one bothered to let us know she was walking around breathing, and better yet why it's been two years and we've heard nothing from her. She'd surely want to contact you."

"Ha! And you don't think she'd want to talk to you too?"

"Who was the father of her child Annie, you never did tell me lass."

"Aye, and I never will. She was a pirate Edward, not a little girl who stayed and waited for a man to swoon her. You never told her about your feelings, so I don't know what you wanted of her really."

"I don't ask out of jealousy, did he treat her alright?"

"You think she'd let herself be told by a man how to act?"

"I guess you're right, she'd have taken care of herself," Edward sighed, finishing up the first bottle and went to stand, catching himself on the table and smiled to Anne, grabbing her hand and pulled her to his bedroom as she giggled behind him. Falling on his bed with her next to him and sighed, reaching over and took her hand in his own. "To tomorrow then!"

"To Marry Read! May hell have given her back to us for a little while!"

* * *

The prison reeked of piss, shit, and decay as Edwards's feet slammed against the stone floor, tackling another guard and slicing his throat. Mary and Anne were in this section, they were so close. Edward shook his head, taking Ah Tabai's hand and felt himself be lifted up as the sprinted down the way. Mary, he hadn't seen her since she'd screamed she was pregnant, trying to show the judge she could care less about what he said. She looked worried, and he'd bet anything she was afraid as well: he knows he was. A Jamaican prison was nothing to play out, a cell stuffed with bodies was to his left as he ran, stopping as he heard a scream.

"That's Anne…Mary!" Edward turned the key and unlocked the cell, shoving the bars aside and bent down, cupping her face and feeling her skin was entirely too hot.

"Who is this man!?"

"It's okay Anne, he's a friend. What's wrong with Mary?"

"She's ill!"

That she was, her brown eyes looked up to him as he helped her to her feet, catching her as she almost fell over. "Lean on me lass, we're getting you out of here."

"I-I can't. Stop," She whimpered, leaning on to him as they took slow steps down the hall, hissing in pain with every shift in her legs, her head falling onto his shoulder. "Sh Mary, come on not too far now just keep moving. Remember? I'm not leaving without you, you didn't leave without me."

"Set me down Edward," She whispered to him and he did, laying her gently on the floor, leaning down and brushing her face. "Go on, I won't be the death of ya. You need to be a better man. Make amends, change ya course."

"I can't, maybe with you I can Mary. Please Mary, if you'd stay with me I could," Edward stared down at her as she smiled. "I'll always be with ya Kenway. I will."

His heart stopped, reaching over her neck and not feeling the steady, strong beat of a heart. His arms lifted her up, far lighter than he remembered her being. This was it: his last friend was dead in his arms and the weight of it on his chest was unbearable. As he carried her to the boat he nodded, setting her in it and looked up to Ah Tabai, ignoring Anne's sobs that soon filled the air.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing sensible,' He turned slowly, feeling the sweet pain from behind to look down, a cutlass was skewered straight through him. Edward's mouth fell open, turning to find Ah Tabai smiling, "You don't deserve her." He whispered, leaning in and throwing Edward to the ground and turned to lift Mary up. "Edward, Edward…" His voice taunted him as his world turned black.

* * *

"Edward!"

He sat up panting, holding onto his stomach, turning to look to Anne. It had been a dream, the same dream that he had always had but with a different ending. Shaking his head he stood, shuffling his way over to the wash basin and splashed his face with cool water.

"Edward, it's going to be okay alright?

"It is ever alright? Annie, m'fine I promise." The sun looked as if had only just begun to rise above the cove, it was time for them to set sail. He wasn't sure if he was the drink or the letter that had given him that dream, but it was unsettling. Grabbing his coat he slipped it on, watching Anne run about to gather her things for the voyage. It was going to be a long emotional week until they landed at Kingston, and what he was expecting to find there would surely be worse.

But now he wasn't just a captain set to sail, he was a father. Edward opened the door softly to his daughters room and walked to her, picking her up and began to carry her, sleeping away on his shoulder, down to the women's whose children seemed to act the most respectful and she had always made sure to say hello to him. "Shh, Jenny love I'll be back before you know it okay? Keep an eye out for the cove, maybe you'll see a pirate."

"Yes daddy," She yawned, kissing his cheek and rubbed at her eyes as he set her down, waving goodbye and followed the woman into the home.

"Told you, you make splendid father Edward," Anne's voice came from behind him, giving him a kind smile. "Ready to go Captain!"

"Course you are, well let's go oh great quartermaster!" He grinned, walking with her hand in hand towards the sea.

Kingston still looked the same to Edward as the pulled up to dock his ship. Still stunk of shit, people were still crowded around the beaches laughing, and the tavern was still as full as ever. Anne and he had decided the best course of action would be to work on all this searching: after rum. No one seemed to know either of them which was the best thing Edward could have planned for.

"So she wasn't there to greet us as we pulled in, check that one off the list," Anne sighed, setting a bottle of rum down between them and two mugs to pour it into. "What's the next one you had down?"

"Eh, waiting to buy us a pint?"

"I feel so silly being here Edward. It was a nice dream, that we can have her back but now we're here I don't even know where to begin to search. I thought you said you had a list of ideas."

"I did, I still do just calm down Annie. So next up is to ask around by the market I suppose, I'll head up closer to the prison so you don't have to see it alright?"

"Alright, I'll see what I can wiggle out from the people around here," She reached across the table, taking his hand, shaking her head at him. "We have to be prepared to fight anyone too alright? We can't forget about watching our backs even while looking for her."

The pints were finished, coin was left and they parted ways, vowing to meet one another back here when the sun set over the horizon. Everywhere faces looked back to him but none were hers, and this city was large enough to take him days to search through it until he would find Mary. His feet crunched against the sand, making his way across the place to the outskirts of the prison and saw no signs of her though this had been a silly place to check. But it hurt, looking over the building he'd spent so much time in, and the place where he was certain she'd taken her last breath.

Whispers were abuzz about the local doctor being murdered in the night, stabbed in the throat and left to rot in an alley by the prison. But no one had seen who had done it, nor what they looked like. "Have you seen a lass, hair to her shoulders and a nice scar on her face? Dresses a bit like a lad?"

"Is she queer? Dressing like lad, ain't natural now is it?" A toothless man said, spitting on the ground near Edward's feet. Edward sighed, rubbing his temples as he turned and left, not having any luck with anyone he had asked around. As the sun set he stumbled his way to the windmill and looked up, no shadow of a person stood there: she was nowhere to be found. He'd known this was coming, but it didn't help the empty feeling in his chest that growing as he climbed up to the building.

It had been nothing but a cruel prank. No one among the island had seen a women with shoulder length dark brown hair with braids, ruby red lips, and probably dressed in trousers. Every single place he'd ran too had been empty. Edward sat on the top of the windmill, his head in his hands as he finally let it out. She was gone, he was chasing a ghost and a memory of someone he wouldn't ever forget. A hard scream broke through him, slamming his fist against the tile and throwing a piece of it down onto the ground. "Are you happy?! Is this what you wanted!? I'M HERE! COME ON OUT NOW!" His voice screamed into the night as tears fell down his cheek, waiting for the person who had sent the letter to appear to him. To laugh, to kill him, or just give him a damn reason as to why they did it.

His wish came as he heard feet land behind him, swiftly turning and standing to see an assassin dressed like the others, in that deep olive green with their hood up to cover their face. "Haven't I proven myself enough to your fucking creed lad? So you mock me, telling me Mary Read is alive to drag my ass back to this shit town. You know what, fuck you." Edward spat at their feet, stepping closer and standing there, fists clenched.

The figure merely shook their head, reaching up and slowly pulled their hood down. His breath left his body, his knees felt like water as he fell on them, staring up into brown eyes with a scar deep on the right one.

"I missed ya to Kenway."


	3. Mary Read

**A/N: This chapter is not like the previous ones and will not happen again. This chapter is Mary's point of view, as we take a look at her journey from death to the windmill. This was the best way I could fill everyone in on what happened to her, rather than have her talking to Kenway about it. I understand this will not be liked by everyone and I am sorry in advance.**

**Thank you to everyone for your continued support, your feedback has been overwhelming to me and I am eternally grateful! **

**What's your favorite shanty? I think mine is **_**Leave Her Johnny, Leave Her.**_

"What are you thinking of?" Mary looked over to the voice of her dear friend Anne, sitting up in the crow's nest of Rackham's boat. She held her knees to her chest, shaking her head with a slight smile.

"Nothing of importance," She mumbled, reaching over for her pipe and quickly lite it, taking a deep breath before blowing it out in rings, watching Anne reach up to touch them. "Someone."

"Oh? Was it that, oh what was his name, Ray?"

"Ray? The mate from the last port? No. I need to be leavin ya soon. Takin far too long to get to home."

"You know Jack, takes his time."

"Aye, takes his time drinken and letting his men do as they please."

"So stop changing the subject, be a girl for a moment won't you?" Anne giggled, leaning over and laid her head on Mary's shoulder as they watched out over the calm water. Mary just chuckled, leaning back against the mast and went back to her smoking.

"Gossip?"

"Yes of course. Your secrets are safe with me."

"I know that Anne, just a bit hard for me to talk 'bout. Worried 'bout Kenway is all. Been so long since I've seen him. No one's seen him in ages. Makes me think the worse."

"I'm sure he's just off finding gold somewhere, he won't go down without making sure the whole world knows…Mary? Mary what's wrong?" Mary shook her head, gently shoving Anne off and stood up, watching twenty boats of all sizes, but two of them were man of wars, headed straight at them flying the English flag. Her stomach dropped, reaching down and grabbed Anne, yanking her to her feet. "Get Rackham, tell 'em to get his men prepared to fight we won't be out sail'en this."

* * *

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Mary Read or should I call you James Kidd." A tall officer stood over her, reaching down and yanked her to her feet with a grin, reaching out to stoke her cheek. "Well if it isn't my lucky day. Calico Jack, Anne Bonny, and Mary Read. Three of the most infamous pirates to sail and yet so easy to be caught."

Mary snarled, trying to yank her hands from the rope that kept them bound behind her back. She could feel blood pouring down her face and her left side was aching as if she'd broken a rib. She looked over to Anne who was bleeding as well, kneeling on the floor with a passed out Rackahm. They'd lost, but she hadn't been so proud of her friend then in the past two hours. They two of them took down half the fleet, only stopping when they were finally boarded and a soldier managed to hold a sword to Anne's throat. "According to the ocean, we ain't so easy."

"Yes it is a bit red isn't it Ms. Read? To think two women could go against me and somehow have an impact. If I wasn't so repulsed by your smell I might kiss you." Listening to the sounds of the Navy laugh Mary leaned back, spitting right in his eye and groaned as a fist met her own, being thrown onto the deck and felt a hard kick to her back. She gasped in pain, listening to Anne scream for them to stop. "What you need is a good fuck. Throw the others in the brig, she stays tied to my mast."

"Stop!" Anne cried out, fighting against the man who lifted her up and kicked him, running to Mary only to be tackled by another soldier. "Mary!" Mary laid on the deck, becoming a black and blue mess as she looked over to Anne and nodded to her.

"M'fine Annie, get goin," Mary met Anne's eyes, giving her a smirk. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Two weeks ago she'd been captured and since then she'd spent her days tied to a mast and let off it to piss once a day. She laid back against it, trying to access her body for the hundredth time. Her bruises were faded and nothing hurt as much as her ribcage but she was sure it was from the ropes around her being tied to tight. Kingston was just over the horizon and the only comfort she took in the Jamaican Prison was that she hadn't bled in three months' time.

Her training had only prepared her so much she thought, and it surely wasn't preparing her for the next few months ahead. All pirates heard rumors of what they do to you in that prison and none had been to kind. Mary shivered, staring as she could begin to make out the windmill where she'd last worked with Kenway and showed him her secret. Where was he? It'd been so long since the pirate captain had been seen that she was certain he'd died.

"You look as if you're staring at a ghost Read," His voice caught her attention, looking over to the Captain she'd grown to hate with ever fiber in her being.

"Aye, ghost of a town it used to be."

"It's taken us a long time to get the heathen from it, but I'm sure Kingston will become a suitable home for a lady like yourself pirate wench."

Mary didn't respond to him, merely shook her head and looked up into the clear blue sky as a parrot flew over them. She wasn't even in her cell and the longing to be free was starting to creep on her. But Mary knew one thing, she had to stay strong. Anne would need her, as much as the fire head was feisty she had a weak heart that Mary would protect.

"Any last words before I take you in?"

"Come to me trial, don' want ya to miss it."

"I wouldn't miss watching you hang for all the gold the seas have to offer me."

* * *

"-until they are dead, dead, DEAD!"

Mary's eyes were staring at him, he was right there alive though a bit thinner than the last time she'd seen him. Kenway, just as beautiful as he'd always been sat there watching her sentencing. Shaking her head slightly to him she looked over past the judge to the captain who had walked her in personally and grinned, "WE'RE PREGNANT! YA HERE THAT?"

"CAN'T HANG A PREGANT LADY FAST NOW CAN YA?" Anne laughed, looking over to Mary with a grin on her face. Anne was so stupid Mary thought, she was betting on her brothers to come rescue her before she rotted in this building. It already stunk of death and Rackham was already being prepared to die that day which she was sure would lead to Anne eventually breaking down tonight. Everything else became a slight muttering to her, as she continued looking over to Kenway who was being escorted towards the opposite side of the prison as her and Anne were.

Their cells were dark, no windows or any sign of sunlight to be seen. She was untied and walked in, walking to the corner where some rags she was supposed to put on instead of her coat. They were thin, once white perhaps and loosely fit her body. The only thing she knew about them, is they would do nothing to keep her warm in the damp air here. As she handed over her coat she kissed it, and watched her clothing walk away with the guard who took to torch with him as well. No light, nothing proper to wear, and a bucket to shit in. "Anne?"

"Mary, Mary we're going to be okay right?"

"Course lass, we'll be fine. Here hold my hand," Mary sat with her back against the bars and reached over to Anne's side, taking the hand she felt and laced their fingers. "Ya afraid of the dark?"

"No, I think I can handle the dark."

"Then that's one of us. Sing for me Annie, please."

* * *

Her stomach was huge and her body felt so weak. As pain ripped through her once more Mary screamed, clutching Anne's hand through the bar. It had been 6 months she'd counted, guessed from the changing of the guards, and not one assassin had made contact with her. They had abandoned her, just like everyone else in her life. Mary was truly a broken women as she sobbed out another scream, her legs spread open as the pressure was becoming too much.

"Mary, please Mary you have to breathe. Mary come on now I think the doctor is finally coming!"

"Ya think he gives a shit 'bout some pirate bitch?" Mary snapped as she let go of Anne's hand and grabbed the bars behind her, leaning forward as another contraction shook her to the core. Her eyes stung from her own tears, gasping for breath that wouldn't come fast enough. "Jus' want it to end Annie."

"Don't talk like that, you'll be fine Mary. Birthing is painful but you're about to bring life into th-"

"Bring life to wha Anne? Some babe I could care less 'bout?"

"You don't mean that Mary."

Mary's scream ripped through their conversation, finally hearing the jingle of keys and a women's voice snapping that they should have gotten to her sooner. Mary looked over as an old lady, whose eyes seemed so wise reached over and touched her cheek.

"My name is Samantha, Mary. I'm going to help you deliver your babe. I know it hurts, done this three times myself. Now let me get your bottoms off. Richard leave the torch on the wall and leave, this is woman's work."

She had done nothing to earn this woman's kindness, yet that's all she received during her labor. With soothing words and Anne's own encouragement she finally heard the cries of a little babe and Mary for once in her life felt proud. Through her dizziness she chuckled, reaching out to take her from Samantha and held the baby to her chest, reaching over and gently stroked her cheek.

"It's a girl Mary, what will you name her?"

"Caroline," Mary whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead when her bars were slammed open and suddenly Caroline was ripped from her arms. "N-No…" Mary's voice was hoarse as she called out, watching Samantha stand to grab the doctor's arm.

"Richard the babe needs her mother's milk."

"Mother dearest, this pirate wench will be dead before sunrise look at her. She's hot with fever and can't even lift her arms to take her babe back. Now come, leave Mary Read to rot in hell where she belongs."

Mary sat as their fighting soon left her hearing and what she was left with was silent darkness, the only sound she could hear was Anne's breathing. Reaching down she slowly sat up, as she worked on sliding her bottoms on, caring not that everything was still covered in her own blood.

"Mary…Mary you aren't dying are ya? We'll get your babe back Mary."

"Anne…thank you lass."

"N-No, SOMEONE HELP PLEASE! SHE NEEDS A BLANKET!" But Anne's sobs came to deaf ears as Mary sat in her corner and curled up, shivering as her fever began to take over.

* * *

His eyes were blue, just like the sea and sky she had grown to miss so much. He was fighting her, pushing her to walk one more step but no amount of his nagging was going to help her now. He had to change, he was so much more than a greedy ass. From the moment she met him and watched him learn how to enhance his own senses she knew she'd fallen into a longing she'd never felt before. Mary was hopelessly in love with Edward Kenway, a married man who only cared about himself. She smiled to him as she felt her cheek cupped and watched his lips move, watching as he faded into black. The air was so nice here she thought, as she struggled to look at him. "I'll be with ya Kenway, I will." And she would, she wouldn't ever leave his side as her vision turned into nothing.

* * *

"Su sueño es eterno, para siempre tan caliente"

"Ah Tabai dijo que vigilarla, la vemos"

"Ya han pasado dos meses, sólo duerme."

"Crees que si nos golpeó con un pez que había despertado?"

Mary stirred, her eyes fluttered open as she looked over to two old bickering Spanish women, one holding a large fish. Her eyes narrowed, watching as the lady lifted the fish up over her and Mary reached up, slapping it away from herself and listened to the lady scream.

"S-She wakes!"

"I can see, Mary Read my child, do you speak?"

"W-What?" Mary asked in confusion, falling back against the soft palm leaves she was laid against, looking up at the strange old ladies in confusion. She was supposed to be in Kingston rotting away in a cell with Anne beside her. She'd only closed her eyes for a moment, just until Kenway had woken her but she'd told him to fuck off right as well hadn't she? "Where am I?"

"Small things child, you are in Oranjestad."

"In wha'?"

"Island south of Jamaica, yet North of the big land."

"Where is Anne?"

"Who? What is she asking now Jul?"

"Anne was her friend, Ah Tabai sai-"

"Where is Ah Tabai?," Mary snapped, losing all patience she had and sat up, looking down only to see her tattoo and her eyes widened in horror, reaching for the wool blanket that had fallen to her waist. "And me clothes?"

"She can return to sleeping, she's a cunt," The toothless one snapped as the other lady, Juls was it, slapped her hard on the arm.

"You've been sleeping two months. We take care of you. Or three months…long journey here."

"Months!?" Mary's voice cracked as she stood, trying to take a step and fell into the arms of the women and groaned, her legs felt of jelly like she'd been at sea to long. "I 'ave to go. Me friends need help and I need to get to them."

"You need rest."

"Had plenty of tha' now haven't I?" Mary snapped feeling a hard slap to her right cheek and looked up as an assassin stood there, cloaked in a green she didn't recognize. "Who the fuck do ya think ye are?"

"Mary, sister, lay down like they ask," The assassin removed her cloak and pulled out a pipe, lighting it as Mary laid back against the bed of leaves and watched as the strange girl had the old women leave and pulled up a stool to sit beside her. "Ah Tabai sent me to you. When time has come you and I will sail to him."

"I want to see Anne and Edward, they're me frie-"

"They are dead."

"What?" Mary gasped, looking up in horror as the dark skinned women offered her a pipe and shook her head, sitting up and looked out towards the door of the hut. "What do you mean they're dead?"

"He says they die fighting, I'm sorry."

* * *

It took one year until the assassins on this island thought she would be fit for sailing, or rather it took one year for her to steal robes and get herself a little boat. She tied the robes closed over her binding, reaching up to tie her hair up with a piece of red ribbon until she could put on a black bandanna. She would return to the sea as a man, just as she'd first stepped into it. She had just began to push the boat out off the beach when the sound of feet in the sand startled her, turning to find the woman Ah Tabai had sent to her, Victoria.

"You can't leave."

"I can do as I please, I dunno what's going on but I ain't a slave to anyone. 'Specially not to a creed that taught me to be wise. If ya'd like to tell me what has 'appened then I won't go." Mary snapped to her before turning her back and began pushing the boat off into the ocean. There was a ship, looked to be a bit bigger than her own but it would do. A fishing boat would be fine and help her until she could take a proper ship to get back to Kingston.

"You know I can't let you leave."

"Ya can't stop me."

"No but I can join you. You've become a friend to me Mary, it's time I told you what's going on," Victoria leaned down and helped push the little boat out into the sea and jumped on it, watching as Mary began to put up the sail. "You deserve to know the truth, I haven't heard from him in a year since he sent me to you."

"Jaysus lass what were ya gona do then? Sit here and watch me drink?" Mary snapped to her, yanking hard on a rope to tie it tight. "Tell ya what, I get us a boat and head to Kingston, I have someone I promised to see and you tell me what is goin on."

* * *

"He came in holding you, muttering on about how you weren't cold of death yet but not breathing. The shaman said you had fallen into an eternal sleep that would be hard to wake and your fever needed breaking. Ah Tabai thought it best to send you to Aruba, far away from your pirate friends," Victoria lifted her bottle of rum, taking a sip before handing it to Mary as they sat on the deck of a schooner littered with corpses where only a few men actually lived to help clear it off.

"So I was dead?"

"No, you had fallen into a deep sleep pay attention Mary. But they did think you dead, your blond friend carried you out and gave you to Ah Tabai. We took care of you in Tulum, until your fever broke and I helped bring you to our little hideaway where he wanted you to remain until we received word to bring you to him. I don't know why, but I was to tell you your friends were dead when they aren't. I didn't ask questions I just obeyed."

Mary sat in silence, grabbing the bottle and downed as much as she could before ending up in a fit of coughing, leaning back against the wood with a sigh. "Why is he treaten me like some prisoner? I did nothin wrong. I need to find Kenway before he does something foolish. What of Anne and her babe? Is she alright?"

"Her babe is dead, and Kenway has become an assassin."

"Ha! You don' know anything do ya? Kenway wouldn't do that."

"But he has, for you Mary," Mary looked over as her hand was held and she sat in silence, looking up at the night sky with a smile on her face. "Ah Tabai said he gave him robes himself."

"You don' know Kenway do ya?"

"No, I don't. But you ask entirely too much about him than a friend would."

"Aye, but that's all he is. I don't want Ah Tabai to know m'back alright? I need you to go to where Kenway is, find him and Anne for me. Tell 'em to meet me in Kingston."

"I don't know where they are Mary, maybe you should come with me an-"

"No. I'll draw ya a map of where he lives, got himself a secret island probably all fixed up by now. Should be filled with whores an' big flashy golden statues of himself."

* * *

Every morning at seven sharp he left his home and went to market to buy breakfast: one roll and a pineapple. By nine the hospital became where he lived till the sunset where he left and stopped by the local brothel. He only ever slept with the blond whore and left in time to get home where his wife and three young children would greet him. An excuse was always told, usually him saving a life of a poor sailor, until he'd fuck his wife good and proper and sleep.

Mary was always there walking in the shadows, eating an apple or smoking a pipe by him. He took no notice to her, he wasn't one to care for others, to stuck up in his own head to look around but all the same he was wrong in one thing. There was a dark alley he took to get from the brothel to his home and it would be where Mary would have her way with him. Richard was a stupid prey, always so loud and traveling by himself. She grabbed a croissant by the market, watching him pick out a pathetic pineapple before leaving to the hospital. Her eyes quickly watched over the bay, no sign of the Jackdaw just like it had been the past few weeks. Surely Victoria would have found them by now, they were alive and she was going to see her friends again she just had to be patient.

Mary found her way to the hospital after him and climbed up on a tree, closing her eyes and had a little nap until she felt something hit her, no, pecking at her head. She reached up grabbing a pigeon and yanked the letter from its leg and gave it a bit of her bread before it flew off. As she scanned the letter a sigh of relief let her: Edward and Anne were coming, should be here any day now. Pocketing the damn thing she slid down and made her way to the brothel, picking out the blond whore and kissed the back of her hand.

"An hour of ya time lass?" She smiled, reaching up and pet the girls cheek softly.

"And what's your name handsome," The whore whispered, reaching over and pressed a kiss to Mary's lips before Mary could stop her.

"Ya can call me James, let's head to your room shall we?" Mary smiled to her, lacing their fingers and let the young girl lead her up and past other gazes staring at her. She'd only done this a few times, and truly hated it. There was nothing worse than a whore grabbing you through the trousers and then having to pay them off to shut their gob or worse. Though this one, Maddi she liked to be called, just sat down on the bed and spread her legs open for Mary to come lay between.

Leaning over her she cupped her face, kissing her plump lips and laid down as the feeling of thighs firmly wrapping around her hips took over. This was no good, she was hoping to talk a bit before having to cut to business but Maddi here was too good at her job and understood talking was not wanted by most men. "Maddi lass, I need to talk with ya just for a moment."

"Shh Jim, talking is so silly," Mary's eyes went wide as her hand was grabbed and found her fingers under Maddi's skirts and onto something that was entirely to wet. Her cheeks turned bright red, looking up into the others pretty green eyes and tried to pull away only to be grabbed again. "I really need to talk to ya lass."

"No you need to fuck me. You're the prettiest man that I've ever seen come to me right away. Have you been watching me James?"

"A bit, yes," Mary admitted, getting the response she was seeking. Yanking her hand free she reached into her waistband and laid a sachet of coins on top of Maddi's chest, sitting up and watched the young girl snatch it up, giving her an odd look. "When Mr. Richards comes to you tonight, you will make sure he's had so much fun he can hardly scream."

"Should he be drunk for you James? Or just make sure he has a good time," Maddi smiled, leaning over and pressed another kiss to Mary's lips.

"Just make sure his voice is hoarse, all I want from ya. Thank you lass."

"He's awful you know."

"Aye, I know."

And sure enough come the evening he was wondering outside, shirt barley on and Maddi waved him goodbye before shutting the door on him. Mary walked behind him, waiting until they were halfway in the alley before grabbing his head and slamming it against a stone building, shoving him to the ground and straddle his waist, a hand flew to his mouth as he groaned out. She leaned down, pressing her hidden blade to his throat. "Where do the babes go from the prison?"

"W-What? Are you insane?"

"The babes from the females, where are they."

"I don't know, I-I just sent them off-" His voice went silent as her blade pressed further unto his skin, a prickle of blood running down his throat.

"Wrong answer."

"Who are you?" He breathed out, and Mary happily showed him. She reached up and pulled her hair loose, throwing her bandanna on the ground and smiled as his face turned into a look of horror. "You're dead…I-I left you to die and-"

"That's right, Richard. You left me alone to die of a fever in that filthy cell. Now where is my babe?"

"Your…the pirate bitch's daughter is where she belongs. I personally sold her to a slaver in Havanna. If she's lived this long I'll be shocked." Mary's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she leaned over him, and pressed her blade through his throat, before yanking it out and wiped the blood off on his shirt.

The next morning the market was a buzz at the doctor's body being found in an alley as Mary reached over and grabbed an orange, inspecting it before handing the old man his coin. She was uncertain on when to get to Havanna but it would have to be soon, the only thing that came of shock to her was her daily lookout over the bay. As her eyes scanned the ships she dropped her fruit into the sand, staring as Edward Kenway and Anne Bonny walked off their ship together, looking around before pointing to the tavern.

They both looked beautiful, so healthy and alive that Mary couldn't help but stare. She walked over to them, staying behind enough to not be detected and walked into the tavern, buying a pint and sat across the room from them, allowing the pretty bar maid to sit with her as she cleaned mugs from last night. They thought her dead so long, how did she come about greeting them? It wasn't long till the split up and Mary chewed on her pipe, deciding it best to follow the hot head around, Anne wouldn't do anything stupid.

She was shocked to find Edward not only was better behaved, but he hadn't stopped by the brothel at all. He walked around all day, led them to the prison and soon to an old man who spat at his boots. Three times she'd nearly reached out and grabbed him to shake him of his stupidity. What kind of assassin let themselves be stalked? It wasn't until he climbed the lighthouse and screamed into the sky did she climb up it as well, landing a bit heavier than normal and watched as he rose coming at her with clenched fists.

She reached up, pulling down her hood and watched as he fell to her feet, "I missed ya to Kenway." Mary smiled, falling to her knees as well and held him close as he sobbed into her shoulder.


	4. Siren Kisses

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, I got terribly ill earlier this week and writing was not on my top list of things to do as much as I wanted it to be. Also is everyone watching Black Sails? Vane is a pretty bitch and I think I'm in love with how badass Anne is. **

**Another huge, huge thank you to all you sweet people who review, follow, and favorite this story. Every single day I'm shocked at the amount of support I've gotten. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and this is my gift to you all: Kenway and Mary finally get to talk! Yay!**

Thunder shook the tavern as rain pounded against the shutters. No one was seen walking the streets in Nassau as the hurricane blew into town, ships docked as tight as they could and men getting drunk in the wake of what damage would be shown in the morning light. Edward Kenway laid down in a room he'd thrown to much coin for, having been drunk enough to have the tavern wench Anne ask him to lay down before he caused another fight to break out. The Jackdaw was the only pirate ship here and in truth he was worried for his friends, were they docked or trying to sail through this? Thatch would be sat somewhere, drunk as can be like he currently was. He couldn't give a fuck about Vane to care but he wasn't so sure Kidd would be ported.

Sure Kidd was young, but he wasn't even a he so just how old was Mary? Edward grumbled, slamming the door shut to his room and locked it, falling down into the straw bed and stared up at the ceiling. Just a year ago he'd seen her, as she truly was. James Kidd was no lad but a very beautiful brave lass that Kenway wanted nothing more than to claim his own. He had a thing for woman who could take care of themselves, his dear Caroline had been so brave after all but she…he couldn't even remember her face anymore. Edward closed his eyes, hand grabbing at his trousers and shoving them down as his hand firmly grasped his manhood.

She had beautiful red hair and if he tried he could still hear her voice whispering to him. They'd met so young, he'd been so in love but his promise to her was long gone. She'd moved on, hadn't even bothered to write to him in years and had married another man. But none the less, Edward knew for a fact Caroline had been his one true love until Mary Read spread blood across her lips, screamed at him to stop dreaming of treasure, and strutted into his life like a god damn siren met to drag him in the ocean to take him for her own. Red hair melted into black with braids, the lips wrapped around him became deep red and instead of blue eyes, or were they green, he saw them shift into a pretty shade of brown.

His hips rocking up into her mouth, biting onto his bottom lip as he smiled into his fantasy. What kind of husband was he? Edward couldn't even remember her face and now he lay here rubbing himself off on the idea of Mary loving him like he wanted to love her. Guilt didn't even touch him as his dirty secret brought him into sweet release, gasping Mary's name until his hand fell to the bed and he lay there a spent man. If anything he felt guilty for soiling her like this, perhaps Mary didn't even like men. He'd seen her plenty of times as James kiss the back of a whore's hand but surely she wasn't sleeping with them was she?

He needed more rum Edward decided as he stood up, tired his trousers shut and wiped his hand off on the blanket. Thunder rocked the building but the sound of cheering came through the hall as Edward opened his door and stumbled down the steps to the bar, eyes locked on a crew that had come in soaked to the bone and his blue eyes fell upon James Kidd looking like a drowned rat with Anne Bonny sitting on his lap.

"Kidd," He mumbled, walking over to the table and grabbing Mary's rum from her hand and tipped his own head back falling into a chair across from her.

"Edward, I thought I told you to go sleep it off," Anne snapped to him, her fingers tracing Mary's jawline as his own anger began to build up inside. He was a true Welsh man after all, and he was not going to take someone touching someone he had decided to claim.

"Can't sleep."

"Kenway, Jackdaw looks fine still. Bitch of a storm ain't it?" Mary grabbed Anne's hand and set it in her lap, nudging Anne off and to cross her leg over the other not needing the red head to get to touchy and find out something she shouldn't. "Stop lookin like ya 'bout to start a fight."

"Are you fucking Anne?"

"Pardon!?" Mary spat out her rum, glaring at him as her cheeks turned a pretty shade of red looking around to make sure her crew wasn't paying too much attention to their captain blushing like a maid. "Come on let me take ya to bed."

"Are you? Way you're always up her arse when you come in here. She's pretty can't say I wouldn't fuck her too," Edward winced as Mary's boot kicked him hard in the shin, and mumbled a slur of words to her as she lifted up from the seat and began to half drag him to the stairs.

"M'not and ya know why. For someone who fucks whores ya been givin me nasty looks 'bout letting her sit in my lap."

"When's the last time you've fucked Mary?" Edward asked as he opened his room and grabbed Mary's shoulders taking her by surprise as he shoved her onto the bed and shut his door.

"Ain't none of your business. The fuck is wrong with ya tonight Kenway?" Mary snapped to him and leaned back as he crawled over her, narrowing her eyes at him. "How pissed are ya?"

"Plenty," He giggled reaching out and as his thumb stroked her lower lip he felt pain blossom from his groin and he fell to the side watching Mary throw him off the bed and sit up, kicking him again hard in his stomach.

"I'm goin to forget this happened and you best try as well Kenway. Don' fuckin touch me, ever. I ain't a whore and this is right disrespectful."

"N-No Mary it's not. Lass come 'ere you're not a whore to me. Come here please."

"Kenway ya so plastered ya tryin to fuck me. Sleep it off man."

"Mary, Mary I love you please," He sat up, reaching out to her as she stepped away from him, her face wrinkled up in confusion.

"No. No ya don't. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to fuck the bar maid."

* * *

"I love you," Edward sobbed into her neck, his hands clinging to the back of her robes as he felt her own arms hold on to his shoulder tightly, one of her hands rubbing the base of his neck. She was here, the sweet smell of fruit and rum and it was breathing and living. Mary Read was kneeling in front of him and his emotions had taken over before he could throw them down. From screaming to crying Edward wouldn't mind if the world saw him right at this moment. Her laughter filled the space between his own shaking breaths as he leaned up and pressed their foreheads together, grabbing her face and petting her soft cheeks as she wrinkled her nose to him.

"Kenway, m'here you can let go now. I got ya. Told ya I'd always be with ya didn't I?"

"I kept my promise, I-I…Mary you're alive," Edward whispered his hands yanking her bandanna loose and running his fingers through her soft hair as his eyes gazed into her own. It hadn't been a joke, this whole day had been nothing but searching and finally he knew the truth. Mary Read was indeed alive and allowing him to hold her because he couldn't look at her without feeling so alive for the first time in two years.

"I know, been told though didn't believe it till today. M'proud of ya Kenway. Always knew you'd be someone I would be proud t-"Her voice was ended as he tilted his face up and pulled her close to him and felt her breath on his lips as he kissed her. Edward was expecting to be shoved back and scolded but instead he felt her hands grip on his arm and neck and felt her lips press back into his own. It was short but it let his own tears dry up as she separated from him and watched her lips finally pull up into that shitty smirk he'd been dreaming of. "To call my friend." She whispered after they parted. Edward set his forehead on her shoulder and they kneeled there for what felt like ages until she gently tugged on his hair and helped him stand up and he took her hand only to have her yank hers away.

"I can kiss you but I can't hold your hand?"

"Who do ya think I am? A lady who needs her husband to keep her safe in the dark? I want to see Anne," Mary sighed, leaning down to grab her bandanna and he watched her tie her hair back up and yank her braids forward.

"Been asking for Mary all day, didn't think to ask for Kidd."

"I know, was right behind ya all day. Shit assassin you make Kenway."

"Tch was a bit focused on the task at hand than worrying about being stalked. Why didn't you stop me than?"

"Didn't know how." Kenway looked at her in confusion as she spread her arms out and leapt into the hay below, himself soon following and took her hand to yank him out of it. "Did Anne really lose her babe?"

"Yes, but she's a strong lass Mary."

"Never said she wasn't, I knew that before anyone else. Just askin. Was told some things that ended up not bein true."

"So were we."

"I know," Mary looked over to him as they began walking to the tavern. "I need to go to Havanna."

"You can't leave us now. Mary we…you just got here."

"M'daughter is in Havanna. Been sold to a slaver an-"

"Aye, I know."

"You know!?" Edward looked over to her in slight shock, not having expected such a nasty snap and truly not understanding as her hand hit his arm. "Ya know and ya left her there?"

"There was three other babes that...Anne and I couldn't guess so we left 'em. She's alive. Ah Tabai said he checked up on her a few months ago we're waiting for her t-"

"Ya really think a babe of two still don't look like mine? He's been lyin to the both of us for two years now. M'not mad at ya Kenway, don't think I am at least. But I have to go to Havanna as soon as I can."

"Then we'll come with you, take you there. I have to get Jenny though, I don't want her staying in Iguana without me until we figure out what's going on with your mentor."

"Jenny?"

"My daughter."

"Ya have a daughter?" Her laughter filled the air as she looked over to him and smiled, shaking her head. "Finally a whore gave ya a gift aye?"

"She's my wife's actually."

"Ya fuckin kissed me and ya still got a wife?"

"She died. That's why I stopped getting letters."

"Her name was Caroline right?" Mary asked as they tavern came into sight, reaching over and shoved him playfully to the side. "M'sorry Kenway. Truly am."

Edward looked over to her as she spotted their red head deep into a pint of ale and watching the bay as Anne leaned against the brick wall. She looked defeated much like he'd felt before Mary had finally landed behind him on the damn windmill. They'd have to talk about where she'd been and about themselves but now it took all his being to not end up crying in joy as he watched Anne's mug slip from her fingers as her eyes stared at Mary.

"Found her!" He called out with a shitty grin.

"Like fuck ya did," Mary smiled before catching Anne who ran into her arms and laughed as they fell to the ground. Sailors looked at them oddly but it didn't stop Anne from squeezing Mary so tightly the other woman had to ask her to let go a bit.

"Mary. Oh god Mary you're here."

"Anne Bonny the quartermaster of the Jackdaw," Edward sat beside them and watched as Anne kissed Mary and broke away with a grin, siting up and taking her hands in her own.

"I'm so sorry. For everything. Not a night goes by that the prison doesn't haunt me and I couldn't help you."

"Not ya fault now is it? Over, two years over. Without ya I wouldn't have made it as long as I did Anne. Quartermaster now huh?"

"Edward's idea. Oh Mary I'm so happy you're here. We've been so lost without you."

"Me too Annie, me too."

* * *

"Just for a moment I want you to close your eyes alright?"

"Kenway what are ya doin?"

"Just close your eyes Read," Edward snapped to her and took her hands, dragging her away from his new home and down into the cellar they had discovered together. He was on a simple mission today: to get Mary Read drunk. It was well known Kidd never got himself drunk and really it fucking annoyed him. So he'd taken it upon himself to throw some flowers around the cellar, light a few candles, and crack open the wine they had found.

"Alright open."

"Are ya tryin to swoon me Kenway?"

"N-No! God Mary just making it smell half decent down here. So tonight you're getting plastered."

"Absolutely not." Mary laughed as she walked over and took a bottle of wine and grabbed a knife to uncork it with. She took a sip of it before handing it to Edward. "I'll drink with ya, been awhile since I've seen you properly."

"Since the hurricane. Do you remember what happened?"

"Is this what ya wanted to talk about? Your pathetic attempt at sleeping with me? How drunk were ya?" Mary laughed and sat next to him leaning against the stone wall, grabbing the bottle and gulping it down. "I've walked in on ya drunk more than I can count, but never were you that out of it."

"I had a bit too much, I'll admit that. I just wanted to say sorry. You shouldn't have had to deal with me like that."

"I assure ya I've dealt with worse. Nothing will ever beat you passing out on that whore's cunt."

"What can I say? Smelled nice down there," Edward laughed as Mary punched his arm and gave him a look of disgust.

"Is that all ya worry about beside gold? Ladies?"

"I also worry about the Jackdaw, and my friends. Did you end up with Anne that night?"

"Why is my sex life so fascinating lately?"

"We're friends Mary, this is what friends talk about."

"No, I did not. Anne is a good lass and I'm teachin' her how to fight nothing more. I sleep with one person right now and he's a whore in a city you don't need to worry about."

"A he?"

"A he. Got himself pretty blue eyes. I 'ave a thing for blue eyes Kenway. I pay him too much to shut his mouth about what's between me legs," Edward took the bottle and drank some wine to calm his temper. He'd decided is Mary was sleeping with girls it was better than a man, but now she had verified his fears.

"Do you love him?"

"Do you love your whores Kenway? I fuck him, nothing more. Just like ya do with ya girls. Used to sleep with a pretty thing but she passed away a year ago from fever. This whole talking thing is stupid."

"It's not, I'm learning a lot about you. Got a thing for blue eyes huh?"

"Aye I do. If I tell ya another secret 'bout myself you don't tell anyone alright?"

"Of course Mary."

"No one has prettier eyes than you do Kenway. Don't let that go to ya head now," She smiled to him, taking the bottle from his lips as he stared at her and broke out into a chuckle. "Just like the ocean."

* * *

With the light of dawn Mary walked up on the decks of the great Jackdaw, and watching as more than half his crew dropped everything they were holding and stared at her. She grinned, it'd been so long since she'd shouted at someone and been a captain that she was going to savor this. Kenway was in his cabin with Anne prepping the course to get to their home then setting sail to Havanna but they'd have to do some things to keep the moral of the crew up in between all this sailing.

"C-Captain Kidd…I mean Read. I mean-"

"Shut up John, Kidd's a woman no reason to be shaking in your boots."

Mary raised an eyebrow and walked over to the fat sailor who took a step back as she walked closer to him and smiled. "Ya do know that just because I don't 'ave a cock don't mean everythin I did is false."

"You're dead…"

"You're an idiot. What's ya name mate?"

"Eli. Second Man. Captain Kenway appointed me."

"Did he now?" Mary smiled before she let her knuckles smash into his face and watched as he fell to the deck. Reaching down she grabbed the bucket he was holding of water and threw it on him. "Rotten lot of ya! Get back to work! You're stuck with me for a long time mates, ya can be good men and do ya jobs right or you'll be thrown off this ship faster than ya can kiss Kenway's arse!"

"Mary. For fucks sake you've been on my ship for five minutes and you've made two of them piss themselves already," Edward came out of his cabin shaking his head, and watching her walk over to him and brush him off like he hadn't spoken to her. "They're good men."

"Aye, you've always run a rather…odd crew."

"Not all of us can have men who ask us how high when we ask them to jump."

Edward watched her laugh and walked up the steps with her, watching her look around at the changes he'd done to his ship since she'd last been here. After Anne and Mary had gotten done talking the three of them had ended up catching up and he'd found out about her stay on Aruba. One thing for sure was Ah Tabai could not know she was on his ship.

He'd let her stay the night with Anne, knowing they'd want to talk about things without him being near since neither of them spoke much about the prison during their catch up and he knew Anne needed closure on it. But he wanted her to himself now, he'd finally gotten to kiss her and walked away from it without any form of physical abuse occurring.

"Anne, get us out to sea alright? Mary I want to talk to you."

"I want to watch Anne shout," Mary smiled to Kenway. "Give me five minutes I'll meet ya in your cabin."

Edward rolled his eyes as the two woman on board began to shout at his men who were used to Anne, even liked her. But they were terrified of Mary and she looked intimidating standing there with her arms crossed behind their quartermaster. He went into his cabin and sat down behind his desk, listening to the sails bustle in the wind and soon a sea shanty began to be sung before he heard his door open, looking up to see her come in and shut the door looking over to him.

"We should talk."

"Did 'lot of that last night don't ya think?"

"About our kiss."

"Kissed Anne too ya know, spur of the moment thing Kenway."

"Mary."

"Edward," She sighed, walking over to him and shoved his chair back and sat down on his desk, letting her legs swing back and forth as Edward moved closer to her and set his hands on her knees. "Don't ya think we have more important things to worry about?"

"Ah Tabai."

"Aye."

"I know it's just, Mary I…I lost Caroline and you but I got you back."

"Gona get all sappy on me now Kenway?" She said with a smirk, picking up his left hand and kissed the back of it. "Should I go get ya flowers too?"

"Mary I love you. I didn't really realize how much you…I need you."

"Ya made it two years without me. I ain't goin anywhere Kenway, I'm right here. Ya getting all emotional on me mate," Mary sighed and Edward watched as she looked away from him and began to rub her temples.

"Do you love me?"

"I've always loved ya Kenway. Stupid ass git you are. But ya wana know if I fancy you."

"You're making me feel like a boy."

"Would ya rather me make ya feel like a man? Sit here and mutter on 'bout how strong you are."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Kenway, you shouldn't be like this with me. Ya like pretty girls who wear skirts and have big tits."

"No, I like woman who are so brave it makes me envy them. If I had to pick one person I could spend the rest of my life with it would be you. Over Caroline, over Thatch, over anyone Mary. The things you've done with your life leave me in awe. You took on the Navy, captained your own ship, and became an assassin. You believed in me when no one else did, and I was nothing but an asshole to you for so long but you never stopped fighting for me. When I held you in my arms, when you died, I...I was certain the biggest regret I'd have to live with was that you wouldn't see me complete my promise to you."

Edward sat in silence, unable to stop his ranting and watched Mary's smug face melt into confusion as she looked over to him. He reached up, cupping her face and stood, leaning over her and leaned down only to feel her hands on his chest gently push him back.

"Mary-"

"Just stop for a moment won't ya? Ya tell me all these sweet things give me a moment," She stood up and took a step behind him, looking out over the ocean until she reached behind her and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to herself. "Ya don't know much 'bout me besides my time in the Caribbean. You've told me so much yet I haven't told ya anything."

"Trust issues thing. I'm overly trusting, bad habit."

"It's not bad, a bit stupid but it's better than living like I do. Look Kenway, I can't sit here and spill out my emotions like you can. Ya deserve the best and right now m'just happy to have ya back in my life. I meant it what I told ya last night, m'so proud of you." She grabbed his right hand and lifted his sleeve up, looking at the red bandanna and shook her head with a chuckle. Edward watched her unsure what she was playing at until she grabbed his face and he felt her kiss his cheek.

"Give me a chance Mary."

"Let's take care of all this shit before we start working on…us I guess. Jaysus, don't tell Anne any of this either. She wouldn't be able to contain herself the rest of the journey. I'm not tellin you no, stop looking so sad. I do care for ya Kenway but I haven't let someone in my life since I was in the Navy. Yer beautiful mate, stop frowning so," Mary smiled, as he pulled her against him and she glared feeling his lips back on hers.

"Deal. Till then I don't see why we can't…work on us."

"I ain't fucking you on a hammock Kenway, think with your brain lad."

"So a bed then? I can work that out," Edward watched as she groaned in annoyance and went to leave, "Mary, we'll figure this all out alright?"

"Mentor must have a reason for doing this but I need to get my daughter before I work on him."

"He's always hated me."

"We're assassins, part of it is keeping emotions out of it."

"Then why would he keep you away and tell you Anne and I died?"

"I'm sure he has a reason."

"He loves you," Edward snapped, sitting back down in his chair as Mary leaned against the door. "It would fit, he loves you so he had to keep you away where only he knew where you were."

"M'not a damsel Kenway. Just because you're odd and like me don't mean he does. He's my mentor, I trust him with my life. If ya need me m'going to make sure your crew gets to work."

"I'm telling you he loves you."

"Will you shut your god damn gob man? Listen to yourself! This is Ah Tabai we're talking about! If anything he thought he was protecting me."

"From me?"

"I don't know Kenway, you're pissing me off now."

"Come back in here tonight. We should talk about how we're getting into Havanna unnoticed."

"Talking, is this your new excuse to try to kiss me again?"

"Is it working?" He gave her a slight smile watching her shake her head as she took her leave.


	5. Princess Kenway

**A/N: Just stop being so flawless, all of you. Thank you to everyone who reads this and reviews, favorites or just happens to stumble upon it. I never imagined this story being so loved by so many of you. Thank you so very much!**

The air was to cold, to crisp. Every snap of a branch seemed to echo for miles on end as Edward crouched to the ground, hiding amongst the brush. He had one goal in mind: to kill the man who had stolen Anne's favorite sash. Silly some might think, but Kenway was well past sober and Anne had come to him crying her eyes out. Who was he to deny a pretty lass some help? Rackham was too far plastered to help her, so he'd step in and be her knight in shining armor. Kidd's ship was just docking so Mary couldn't help which led him have all the honor.

He was the captain of the great Jackdaw, and had some silly assassin traits that made Read want him, and he'd get her. Her or Anne, his mind was too fuzzy to care about which but he wanted one of them to warm his bed tonight. Bring in the sash, show Mary just how honorable he can be. Only all of this would have been possible if he hadn't jumped onto a slicked branch and fell face first into the swamp underneath of him. "For fucks sake," He spat out the murky water and looked up as four men glared down on him. "Good evening gents, names Kenway. I do believe you've taken something very dear from a pretty lady"

"Kenway eh? Don't we have a bounty for a Kenway?" A fat bald man spat at the other two around him as he reached down and grabbed Edward's hands tying them together as the drunk laid there in the water.

"Think we do, lemme go look jus' takem 'im round back," A tall skinny man told the other two as he trudged through the water to grab something that looked like a bag. Kenway glared, he hadn't expected to fall in like this, or have to break his way out of some rope. But it was funny, bottle of rum in his tummy and suddenly he wasn't quite so sure how to get his legs moving properly and his ankle was throbbing from the fall. As they dragged him behind the tents and finally tied him to a tree he groaned, "Wacha doin with me? Come on mate let me know. Your friends over there don't seem very smart. Fat one, tall one, and they got you the ginger."

"Shut ya mouth. How much he worth?"

"From the King he's worth few thousand, not as much as them other captains though," Edward perked up narrowing his eyes.

"How much is everyone worth?"

"None of your business."

Edward laughed, leaning against the pole. His dream of finding Anne's sash was taking slightly too long for his liking and now he even had to escape on top of it. His mind was fuzzy as the three of them went to sit around a fire, talking about how they could go about reaching the Navy with him alive. It was funny, just a few months back the Navy had gotten him, shot him, but Mary had saved him. But Kidd was docking and he knew Mary liked to make sure her ship was in right order before going to her home and then to the tavern. Anne was probably too drunk to realize he'd been gone so long so he was left to fend for himself.

It was a bit after that when they came over, punched his face and untied him did he realize they might be serious about this whole selling his drunk ass to the Navy, "Now, now I have a lot of gold on my island. I can match my price tag."

"But you can't give us a pardon now can ya?" The fat one snarled at him, kicking his knee out so he came crashing down on it. He then watched a red dart zip through the air and land in the fat ones neck, narrowing his eyes before kicking him off and rolling down into the swamp water as the inevitable began to happen.

The other two, too focused on following him didn't see their fat friend run up to them screaming, grabbing their skulls and bashing them together. He was lost in his rage to seek blood, pounding their bodies into the sand until he passed out dead on top of them. Sure enough James Kidd jumped down from a branch over top of them and ran over to him, cursing under his breath. "Really Kenway, Anne came runnin' down to me screaming 'bout you being gone so long to get her a piece of fabric. Plastered out of ya mind no doubt."

"Save it Kidd."

"I'll talk to ya as I damn well please. Always me saving you ain't it? Ya like a princess Kenway."

"I am a white knight, who will return to the pretty lass and give her what was lost from her. Now if you'd untie me so I can get on my way."

"Can ya even stand? Saw ya limping."

"Fell on that branch you just came down from. Had too much to drink."

"You've always had too much to drunk, nothing but booze, gold, and cunt wrinkles your god damn nose. Wake up man and look at what ya doin with your life."

"Am I about to get another lecture?" He grinned up to him as he felt Kidd grab his shirt and yank him up so they were nose to nose. He gulped, having never seen Mary look quite so annoyed with him before.

"You're about to get my blade in ya throat. I lecture ya cause I know you better then ya know yourself Kenway. You're a damn good man, someone I'm right proud to call friend but ya need to get your priorities straight. Seeking a life for a wife that's left ya won't bring ya happiness."

"She hasn't left me."

"No but she ain't write to ya in years. You have family now can't ya see that? Thatch, Anne, Vane, Ben, and I."

"It's not the same Mary just shut your fucking mouth."

"Aye, I'll shut it when you stop acting like a git. Am I not good enough for ya Kenway? Are we not enough for ya to feel a home?"

"I have a wife, we're going to live happily ever after. M'gona be rich."

"Do ya think of your wife every time you fuck a whore?" Mary snapped, letting him fall back into the water but reached down to uncut his ropes. "Find ya self-back, I'll be returning the sash to Anne. She doesn't need ya in her bed tonight."

"Mary don't leave mad at me lass…"

"Jaysus, I'll stop being mad at ya when you grow up. I'm tired of rescuing ya cause you do stupid shit like this."

"I'm always bothering you."

"Aye ya are. Now get up and hobble back to your rum. I'll be taken the lady."

* * *

"We're close! Sail strong to the East now!" Edward watched Anne shout at the crew as she turned the wheel, walking over to her and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where's Mary?"

"Why?"

"You hiding her now?"

"She's up there smoking, let her be Edward."

"When have I ever not bothered her?"

Edward climbed up the rungs of the ladder to where the crow's nest was, where Anne had pointed to him. Mary had gone up there an hour ago and sent their watchmen down. She'd been ignoring him, dodging him for days besides her typical sassy remarks to anything he tried to shout at his crew. She'd been close to Anne, the two had been inseparable in their time on the ship but Edward was starting to feel neglected: had he upset Mary? Was she regretting their relationship conversation?

As he lifted himself over the railing he saw her on sat there, smoking her pipe with her knees pulled into her chest. She looked over to him before focusing out on the sea again as he sat down beside her. He'd been expecting to sit with James, how she normally dressed, but instead found Mary sitting here with her hair down and her shirt opened. His eyes tried not to wonder to long on her chest but the sound of her chuckling made him snap his gaze back to her eyes.

"Yer a pig, Kenway."

"I am appreciating the beauty in life."

"That what they're callin it now?" Mary blew smoke into his face before rolling her eyes.

"Urgh, why do you smoke so much? Besides, you've been ignoring me. I can't help it, it's been so long since I've seen you."

"You have never seen me tits Kenway."

"A man can dream Mary," Edward teased her back, watching her give him a look of disgust before he took her pipe and took his own puff. "Have I upset you?"

"No. Kinda like a clingy whore aren't ya? You've done nothing to upset me mate. Haven't been feeling well."

"You're sick? Should we port and get a doctor? Fuck Mary you should have told me sooner!" Edward leaned closer to her, putting his hand on her forehead only to have her jab him in his ribs and grab her pipe back.

"Stop it m'not that kind of sick. Going through my moon blood if ya want to know so bad."

"Isn't that the thing where a lass bleeds forever?" Edward wrinkled his nose reaching over and took her left hand in his right, entwining their fingers and feeling rather smug when she leaned against him and set her pipe on the ground.

"If a week is forever then ya. Didn't your wife talk to ya 'bout it?"

"Ah once but I was drunk. Hey stop laughing I'm a changed man now."

Mary looked up to him and rose up to sit down between his legs, her own hanging off the nest as she leaned back against him. He didn't ask her anything as she grabbed his hands and set them under her shirt over her stomach, merely kept wishing nothing in his trousers would begin to act up. He was a grown man, not a school boy, but she was soft…

"Keep ya hands still and I'll stay here for ya. The heat of them is helping me."

"With the bleeding thing?"

"Get cramps ya know. Can we not talk 'bout this? You're a man, shouldn't be so interested in something like this."

"Why didn't you come to me to begin with? You don't need to hide when this happens, you made me think you were upset."

"Best to hide then snap at ya. Ya want to talk, I know you well. What's bothering ya Kenway?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you."

"Aren't you a sweet lass? Did ya bring me a gift as well?"

"Mock me all you want but I know you secretly love this."

"What?"

"That I love you," He whispered, his lips pressing a kiss to her ear as she fell silent only shaking her head slightly. "Can't you tell me the same?"

"Never been in love."

"That's a lie, Anne said you were married once. In the Navy right?"

"Anne's going to get punched if she keeps tellin ya my secrets," Mary muttered as she leaned against him and sighed. "His name was Haytham. Met him in the Navy like she said. He followed me down to a spring one mornin when we docked and found out I was a lass. Only he didn't say much just mocked me behind closed doors."

"So his stalking won you over?"

"No, his urging me to fight harder did. We ended up getting married in Boston before sailin down here. We were fightin William Kidd when he took our ship, and Haytham died durin it. Didn't have time to mourn him, not till after Kidd was captured and I fell onto Thatch's ship where he took me under till I got me own."

"So you loved him?"

"Aye, haven't been so fond of another person till ya showed up."

"I am pretty aren't I?"

"Pretty arrogant yeah. So your daughter Jenny, will she like me?"

"Why wouldn't she?

"Not her mother is all. Don…Don't tell her 'bout us alright?"

"Anne doesn't know, why would Jenny? She's a kind thing, bit fond of seeing pirates though."

"Don't she know her dad is a fine one?"

"No and let's keep it that way," Edwards fingers rubbed at her skin, looking out as lights came into the far horizon. The Great Iguana loomed in the distance as he felt Mary stir only causing him to hold her closer to his chest. "Shh, just another moment. I have them porting in the rear bay and I'll take the trails to the basement of my home and get her. No one truly watches the back but old pirates and the assassin's should be too busy watching the front one. You stay here."

"Ain't a dog, take Anne with ya though I'll watch the ship," Mary grabbed the railing and pulled herself up. Edward stood as well and held her hips, watching her tie her hair back up before glaring at him. "Let me go Kenway, get ready to land."

"Promise me for once you'll listen to me and stay on board."

"And when have I not listened to ya? I believe you're the one who runs off with his head in the clouds."

"Mary."

"Kenway," She mumbled to him as he pushed her against the railing and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips brushed before the shouts of land in sight began to ring out and Anne was screaming for Edward to get down. He sighed, watching Mary laugh as she shoved him back. "And just when I was gona let ya kiss me for as long as ya wanted."

"You're a cruel woman Mary Read."

"Aye, only to ya though," Edward shook his head as he began his climb down to the deck, landing on it and jogging up to the wheel and began to take them behind where the old ruins were. Sure enough the only people in sight were some pirates sitting around a fire and a few woman warming their laps: but no assassins.

"Alright, Anne you and I are going on to get Jenny and some of her things. You get her from next door and I'll pack for her."

"You're going to pack? Do you even know what she wears?" Anne teased, looking over as Mary walked up behind Kenway and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Bring me my clothes, miss my coat."

"We'll bring you everything I have, which is most of your old things. He's got your bandanna though on his damn wrist."

"He can keep it," Mary glared to Anne who gave her an odd look before walking over to get the life boat ready to take them down onto the sea. "Don't do anything stupid Kenway."

"Like what? I'll be fine, Anne and I make a fine team," He smiled to her and walked past her, shoving Anne off the rail into the boat and laughed as she began to scold her. "Lower us down men, and Read's in charge. Don't give me that look she's a fine captain."

* * *

"So Thatch wasn't lyin. Look at ya Kenway."

"Not now Kidd, Mary, whatever you'd like lass. Just get out," Edward sat on a stool looking over as he held a very sharp knife near his groin as he began to slowly shave his blond curly hair. He listened to Mary shut the door to his room and grab a seat, sitting on it backwards as she reached over for the rum he had sat on the table next to him. "Has he told everyone now?"

"Aye, just the normal crew. Came to the tavern to find him in a right fit of laughter with Charles. Somethin 'bout you been scratchin too much and caught some bugs from a whore."

"If I wasn't in the state I am now, I'd offer you a chance to ride on my lap."

"Aye ya would wouldn't ya? Know who it was? Should check their nether bits out before you fuck em Kenway."

"Was too drunk and horny for that Kidd, you don't have a cock so you wouldn't understand."

"Don't need a cock to understand that feeling. Believe it or not Kenway woman get horny and drunk as well." Edward shot her a glare as he finished shaving his bits, throwing the pile of hair in a fire and leaning back in the chair as he tied his trousers shut. Grabbing the bottle in her hand he downed a good portion of it before giving it back, watching her drink. "So I take it, it's best to avoid the downstairs for the night."

"Perhaps."

"Weren't you teaching Anne how to fire a pistol?"

"Was yeah, till Rackham showed up and scoped her off her feet. Nasty bloke he is."

"Maybe you should have done the same."

"Kissed her once Kenway, you were there ya saw. She ain't too happy to find out I'm not a man."

"Back to the whole you don't have a cock thing."

"Funny how somethin so fragile is so powerful in this society."

"This one?"

"Don't happen in the creed Kenway. I'm an equal."

"You're an equal here Mar-"

"No I ain't. James Kidd is aye, but Mary Read is hidden," Mary handed him the bottle of rum as she rubbed at her face, shooting him a glare. "But I wouldn't change that. A pirate and an assassin, m'both."

"Only because you keep it that way."

"And what would ya have me do? Walk down there and tell 'em all I'm a lass."

"Exactly."

"You're a true idiot Kenway. Just because you're accepting don' mean they are. They're Kidd's friends' aye, but you're mine." He perked up at that, raising an eyebrow. Reaching over he cupped her face only to have her slap it away. "Stop it. Let's go get ya a pint. This is by far the oddest thing I have ever seen ya do Kenway."

"Don't worry lass, I'm always up for something to top this."

* * *

"Of all the things we've done this is by far the weirdest. Sneaking into a place where you gave the assassins to call home."

"I assure you this is not the first time I've snuck into an assassin base," Edward gave Anne a cheeky grin before she punched his arm and shot him a glare. "We'll be fine, they won't hurt us if they do see us anyways. This tunnel goes to the cellar, I'll pack up Mary and Jenny's things and you get her from next door."

"Aye, got it Edward. Just be careful alright? Everything of hers is in the chest including her weapons. Make sure you pack lots of knickers for Jenny she's just a little lass," Anne and Edward walked through the cellar still full of cases of wine, until they reached Edward's bedroom door and opened it looking around. "Use your weird sight thing, anyone near?"

Edward closed his eyes, concentrating on feeling and looked around not seeing anything red. "No, people behind the garden but they're safe. Get going she's probably sleeping it's so early." He watched her leave before going to his closet and grabbing a big sack to shove Jenny's things in. Her room was just next to his, though they hadn't done much with it. She was supposed to be living in England with him, only stay for a few nights before they set sail. Her things were still in the bag she brought with her, as he began laying things in his own. She had so many dresses, and a letter to him stating who she was that was written by Caroline's father. Mr. Scott had always hated Edward and it came to no shock that he would eventually throw Caroline's death in his face by sending him his daughter.

He was terrified of being a father, but he was going to try his best. As he went to Anne's room and opened up her trunk he heard footsteps land behind him, spinning around and locked eyes with dark ones and glared at the man, "Leave my home."

"Where is she?"

"I owe you nothing Ah Tabai. Get out."

"I do not wish to fight you Edward, but I must know where Mary is."

"You think you can keep her locked away? I almost sailed to England to escape her ghost and yet she was walking this whole time but you kept it hidden."

"It was for her safety. I was going to send for her when you left."

Edward clenched his fists feeling his anger begin to boil. He had a nasty temper and having to talk to the man who seemed to still hate him wasn't calming him down. "I can keep her safe."

"You did a fine job of that in Port Royal didn't you? You pirates were always pulling her away from her calling an-"

"Keeping her away? Do you have any idea who you're talking about? I couldn't keep her from doing what she pleased even if I tried. She is a pirate, it's a part of her as much as your creed is."

"Our creed, or are you so willing to let her dying wish go now that you know she lives?"

"Everything I do is for her. Not a god damn day went by that I wasn't haunted by her and yet you kept her from me."

"She doesn't need you."

"You should let her speak for herself."

"I'm looking out for what is best. Where is she Edward?"

"Up your arse," Edward snapped grabbing the pistol on his coat and aimed it at Ah Tabai's forehead, watching the other release his hidden blades but both froze as Anne's door opened and a little girl ran over to him and hugged his waist tightly.

"Father!"

"Hello sweetheart," He lowered his gun as Ah Tabai put his blades away and turned to leave.

"I will find her Edward. You cannot hope to keep her hidden."

"No I can't, but you seem to think you can," He snapped and lifted Mary's things from Anne's trunk then lifted Jenny up kissing her cheek.

"Anne can you grab her swords?"

"You alright?" She grabbed the weapons and carried them as they began to walk back to the cellar. "What did he want?"

"Daddy did you find your friend?"

"I did love, and she's very excited to meet you. But that man you saw wants her as well but she's hiding from him."

"Does he want to hurt her?"

"I don't know, so I'm protecting her," He smiled as he listened to Anne bust out into a fit of laughter and shot her a glare.

"Protect her, yeah maybe in your dreams," She stuck out her tongue and reached over and took Jenny from him, handing him Mary's weapons. "You look right tired, why don't you sleep? I'll carry you to our ship."

"Will I see a pirate Ms. Bonny?"

"Aye, perhaps you will." The three of them found their way back, by the time they got there the sun was over their heads and is was starting to get overly hot. Jenny was stirring in Anne's arm as Edward rowed them back to the boat, soon helping Anne with the bag and climbing aboard his ship listening to the cheers of his crew that he had returned. Jenny was giggling, running over to a few of the sailors she'd met and talking to them excitedly but Edward turned to Anne. "Mary isn't here."

"M'sure she's here, she's not the type to wait for us and welcome us back," Anne poked his nose as he turned to leave and go into his cabin. Opening the door he looked up locking eyes with Mary who was in the midst of changing.

"Get out! Shut the fuckin door Kenway! Didn't even knock!"

"It's my cabin!" Edward shut the door behind him and turned around to stare at it, listening to her muttering a string of slurs under her breath. "Nice to know you do, you know, have tits."

"One day I was gona let ya touch 'em maybe. Sure as hell ain't happenin now. Did ya get Jenny?"

"She's on deck waiting to meet you. Why weren't you out there?"

"Spilled tar on my robes, did ya grab my old things?" Edward lifted up the sack and as she grabbed it he spun around and grabbed her arms only instead of getting to tease her he felt pain blossom in his groin as she kneed him and glared. "Have any trouble?"

"Besides dealing with you? Of all the places to hit."

"I missed this, look at how pretty my vest is, and me coat," Edward glanced up as she slid on her shirt then began to button up her red and gold vest. His heart stopped for a moment, watching Mary turn into the pirate queen he'd been smitten about since the day she smeared blood on her lips. He got up and lifted her coat, helping her put it on and tilted her face up to steal a quick kiss.

"Ah Tabai is looking for you, but for now we're after your daughter."

"Jaysus sometimes I forget ya used to be such an arse with ya being so nice lately. This how you got all them whores?"

"Maybe," He chuckled, handing her, her old hidden blades and helped her slide them on her forearms. ""Come on it's time for you to meet Jenny," Taking her hand he led her out the cabin and felt her rip his hand away as they opened the door to the sun glaring in their eyes and the sound of sails fluttering in the wind.


	6. Mother Mary

**A/N: Many thanks go out to all of you reading this as always. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

"Come on!" Edward screamed as his feet slammed into the next branch, launching off of it and gracefully falling down below into a pile of palm leaves before jumping out and watching a body crumple down into it on their side instead of their back. He reached down, yanking Mary out as she held on to her hip and groaned in pain.

Everything was going wrong, not a single thing had been going right since he'd agreed to help her take out a Templar in exchange for the key he had around his neck and any coin in his purse. Only their smooth kill had been blown when he had shot at a guard who was behind Mary ready to stab her then the whole of the island knew assassins, or just one and a pirate, were after their make shift king. The two of them couldn't take on this many but Mary was a hot headed bitch when she had her mind set on something.

So the Templar laid dead downing in his blood as Mary had been stabbed straight through her side. She'd taken it like a true hero, just clutched on to it and tied some fabric around her tightly before running off with him but he wasn't so sure she was fine. She was pale, kept stumbling from branch to branch and finally falling down like this was only confirming his fears: she was probably bleeding out. They had to get to the cove though, it was hard to get to and would give him time before the Jackdaw came to get them in the morning.

"Come on lass," He reached over to pick her up only to be slapped away and watched as she jogged ahead of him, turning around to shoot a man who popped over the hill behind them.

"Don..Don't touch me," She snapped before grabbing her side again and hissing out as they ran towards a cliff and she peered down casting a glance to him. "M'gona jump, you get me out and onto the ridge over there."

"You can't jump you'll have to climb, do you not see the rocks down there?"

"For fucks sake Kenway!" Mary leapt off the rock faster than he could grab her but he went after her anyways. He swore he felt a bullet graze his ear before he began to fall and soon the painful prickle of slamming on water shook him to the bone, kicking up to gasp for air. Treading in the water, he kicked around not seeing Mary's head bobble up anywhere and cussed her under his breath. He sighed in relief as a shimmer of red fabric rose beside him, reaching over and sliding his arm around her shoulders to help her keep up. "Told ya Kenway."

"Not the time Read, come on," Edward slowly made their way to the little cave in the back side of the cove, helping her get up before laying on his back on the rock and sighing in relief. "You know, I can't believe we made it out of there. Had to be at least fifty men chasing us. Mary?" He sat up, watching as she wore nothing but her corset and was untying it, noticing how she was struggling to breathe. He got up, and helped her yank it off before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up some.

Her hands were shaking as she moved to lay against the wall, fiddling with the little bag she had tied onto one of her many belts and pulled out a little bow and threw it at him. "Sew me up, I can't."

"And you think I can? I've never really done this," He opened the box and pulled out a thread and needle, starting to thread it as he listened to her breathing along with a chuckle.

"Easy, jus' like sewing a hem. Ya gona grab me skin and sew it shut alright? Don' make it pretty jus you worry about it being tight."

"We don't have any rum, this is going to hurt."

"Aye it will, good thing I won't feel bad about punching ya afterwards." Edward leaned over and gently touched the skin beside her hip bone and pulled it shut, watching as Mary closed her eyes and grabbed his arm. "Be steady, ya can't fuck up as bad as I did to my face."

"I love your scar."

"Ya a weird one Kenway," He watched her chuckle as his eyes went down to begin sewing her skin together. As he pushed the needle in her, she flinched and bit her bottom lip. He felt awful as with every pull of the thread she began to groan in pain and soon he tied the end off and began to thread another piece as she sat up and moved to lay down on the stone. But as she leaned up he reached over and cupped her face, pulled her hair out of the bandanna she wore.

"Breathe for me."

"M'fine," She shoved his hand as she laid against the stone on her good side and he watched blood run down her lower back and quickly finished threading the needle and went to work stitching the back wound up. It wasn't until he sewed it shut did he realize she was shaking and laying the needle aside he pulled her up and hugged her, holding her against his chest as she leaned on him wiping her face off. Edward wanted to get her in the ocean, let the sea water clean all the blood off her hands and body but at the suggestion she shook her head.

"Come on lass, I'll go with you."

"It hurts," She finally snapped to him, sitting up from him and sat down wiping at her eyes and pretending like he hadn't just seen her cry. "Rather 'ave been shot."

"No way, we don't have anything to clean a gun-shot wound, least now you're tied up."

"Been run through Kenway, never had that happen before," Mary chuckled as she slowly scooted to the edge of the cave and he followed her, sliding down into the water and reached up to lift her up above her hips and held on as she cried out as the salt water washed over her two new set of stiches. He stood there right near her in case she fell, watching her rub off the blood on her skin and when she motioned for the cave he lifted her up so she didn't need to put too much strain on her wounds just yet.

Edward left her to resting against the wall as he went to climb up the rocks and began to gather bits of wood at a time, tying them into a bundle and carrying them down into the cave. It took three trips till he was satisfied with the amount he collected and started a fire, sitting next to her as she slept the pain away. He was worried about Mary if he admitted it to himself, sure she was the strongest woman he knew but she'd lost her ship recently and Anne kept nagging her to get on the Jolly Roger for a bit.

"Kenway?"

"Up finally? Got a fire going for us."

"Thanks," She leaned up and grabbed the leather bag he had filled with water laying by her and began to drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before handing it to him. "When's the Jackdaw comin for us? In the morning right?"

"Soon as the sun is up they better be here."

"Heard from Caroline?"

"Not in a while, why are you asking?"

"That's what friends do eh? Keep up with one another's gossip. Think she left ya?"

"Reckon you're right, she probably has. I got a family in you lot though."

"Toss, she'll take ya back. Pretty boy ya are."

"Maybe, I have been gone for years now to be fair. Told her two, look at me now."

"Happens, Caribbean ain't a short stay. Regret anything with her?"

"Not giving her a family. Maybe she'd have waited if she had a son to take care of. What about you Read? Let me in on your life" Mary turned to glare at him before reaching over and flicked his forehead.

"I'll tell ya one thing, what do ya want to know."

"Do you ever want to settle down, get married and have children? You know typical woman habits?"

"Of all the things you could 'ave asked, you forget me past and bring up this? Kenway you're strange," He smiled as she laughed, leaning over and draped her coat around her shoulders helping her lean up and laid the sleeves over her waist. "M'not the motherly type, never been good with little ones. I don't seek a family, just want to live every day like it's me last and make sure I make wise choices."

"Hm I think you'd make a fine mother."

"Gona give me them babes then Kenway? Every time you get pissed ya flirt with me and go on about how much ya love me. But as soon as ya sober up I get a string of apologies and ya go back to being a git."

"Drunk words," He whispered. She snorted shooting him a glare before leaning against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Aye, happens when ya a whore I suppose. M'the only lass who won't fuck ya right? Probably does ya drunken head in," Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she fell silent, and stared down at her dark hair all twisted in with beads watching her drift to sleep as his own mind played out a vision he kept close to his heart. A little child with dark hair and bright blue eyes running to him, with Mary in her coat and swords standing next to his home in the Great Iguana smiling to him, welcoming him home.

* * *

"Jenny, come here," Edward called out as he watched his first mate throw her in the air and catch the giggling blond. The sails were set and the Great Iguana was nothing more than a sliver of land in the distance. He had Mary and she was far away from Ah Tabai's hands and they were headed to get her daughter back. She stood just behind him, fiddling with a ring on her pointer finger and giving Anne a glare. The red head was leaning against Mary and whispering things in the other woman's ear and he watched with amusement as Mary shoved her off and he could swear the tops of her cheeks were rosy.

"Father!" Jenny came running over to him and he caught her, lifting her in the air and held on to her as he pulled her to his chest, holding her in his arms. Anne was giving him a look of admiration however Mary looked uncomfortable and it gave her an odd look only getting a glare sent his way.

"This is my friend that's been missing, her name's Mary. She's very important to me, I've been looking for her for a long time now," Jenny wiggled out of his arms and he watched as she walked over to Mary and Mary gave her a small smile.

"You're Ms. Mary?"

"Aye."

"If my daddy's been looking for you for a long time then you must be the lady that kept him away from me. He screams your name in his dreaming sometimes too, Ms. Anne told me so when he woke me once. He has nightmares about you, are you a monster? You must be to keep him from me," She said this all with a smile before turning around to walk over to the sailors and Edward's jaw dropped looking up to see Mary standing there staring at the floor where his daughter once stood. As he reached to walk to Mary he felt Anne's hand slam into his chest as Mary was off and grabbed Jenny and lifted her up, throwing her over her shoulder and stormed past them, opening the captain's cabin and slammed the door shut.

He stood there, listening to Jenny screaming to be let go before there was silence. "You don't…she wouldn't kill her would she?"

"Don't be stupid Edward, I'm sure Mary is talking to her is all. Mary might be quite…manly but I'm sure some part of her knows how to talk to a child who is upset.

"Are you so sure? This is Mary Read we're talking about, who prides herself in being able to drink more than a man twice her size."

Anne smacked him again, gave a shout to the crew and dragged him up to the wheel and shoved him at it, letting the sailor who had it go back to his normal job. It was getting close to a half hour of silence before he heard the lock of his cabin come undone as he and Anne both rushed to look down as Mary came out wiping her hands off on her coat and shut the door, slowly turning up to shoot them a look.

"Don't ya got a ship to sail?"

"Where is Jenny?" Edward spat back to her, sounding equally annoyed.

"Gutted and being prepared for dinner," Mary flicked him off as she walked down the length of his ship and shoved random men to clean off the cannons or bent down to grab a bucket and threw the soapy water over the deck for them to clean it again. He was having none of this, she could take her anger out on him but taking it out on his men would earn him nothing but bad tempers. Giving Anne the wheel he jogged down to Mary and grabbed her from behind, catching a fist that was swung at him. "Let me go Kenway."

"We should talk Read, before you get every man on this ship to hold a vote and make someone else the captain."

She shoved his hand off and stormed over, lifting the hatch up and jumped down underneath the ship and he sighed, least he could tell the cook to make something nice for diner to keep everyone's tempers down. The men underneath, some in a state of dress stared as Mary and he walked past them, going into a room filled with ammunition and gunpowder where a few windows allowed light to filter in. She leaned against a broken cannon, shooting him a glare as he shut the door.

"I didn't know she hated you."

"Figured as much, had a nice long chat with your lass. Ya dead wife's dad did a number on her."

"Mr. Scott? He sent her to me, what did he tell her?"

"Oh that ya were down here with a happy family, that ya abandoned her mother and forgot ya had a daughter. The very best bit of all this is that she's made me her enemy. In her eyes I'm the family ya left Caroline for even though I told her over and over again you and I aren't nothing but friends."

"That's half true."

"It's true enough Kenway. She don't care that ya thought I was dead cause m'very alive in her eyes. She's laying on ya hammock now, pouting away since I'm such a monster."

"I didn't lose you, to have to see you come back and not get along with my daughter."

"This has nothing to do with me getting along with her! Ya don't think this is bothering me as much as it's annoying ya? Been away from ya for two years Kenway, ya act like I didn't go through the pain of that like you did. I was told ya were dead, wasn't till I was close to Kingston did me friend tell me ya were alive. I mourned for you and Anne."

"Mary," Edward walked over to her and held her face watching as she glared to him before sighing and leaned into his arms as he moved to hug her, feeling her loosely drape her arms around his waist. "We got each other now though right? I'll go talk to Jenny, and you start to focus on how we're getting into the plantation to find your daughter. I know which one it was, it's pretty heavily guarded and they might still know Anne and I's face."

"I was never meant to be a mother Kenway," Mary whispered, her fingers clutching onto the bottom of his shirt before she let go and pushed him off, crossing her arms as he still stood in front of her.

"And I a father, but look at us now. Think of all the stories we'll get to tell them though. Jenny and…did ya name her?"

"Aye I did, but they took her away and only Anne and the woman who helped me birth her knew what I chose."

"What was it?"

Mary smiled, leaning up and kissed his cheek as she began to walk away from him. "Ya go on and talk to Jenny now, I'll be smoking me pipe and sat next to Anne I think. Fully pissed ya crew off, need to let them calm down before I go on and show them some affection by punchin them gently."

"Don't ignore me."

"Jaysus man, I wasn't ignoring ya. We got things to go though, names don't matter if it's probably another now. But if ya want to know so badly I thought it'd be nice to name her after someone who I respect even though I never met her."

"Who?"

"Caroline," Mary turned from him and left him standing in the room, leaning against the cannon and stared at the back of her in shock.

"Edward!" He lifted his gaze from the floor as Anne screamed his name, watching Mary sprint down the hall and climb the ladder and he was hot on her tail. Looking around he saw a fleet of British sails flying at them and grabbed Mary, "You need to stay down there, with Anne alright?"

"What do ya mean stay below? Are ya mad?"

"No, I took the Kings Pardon, I have the document. Anne and you however, well your dead, and Anne is on the run. Anne get below don't come up till I say it's safe alright?"

"Aye Edward, come on Mary."

"This is ridiculous. Hidin like children," Mary muttered under her breath as she climbed back down and Edward kicked the trap door shut as Anne went below and went into his cabin, finding Jenny had fallen asleep on his hammock. Grabbing the document he read it over and over again, praying it would be good enough to let them pass.

His men took down the sails, as he went back outside and locked up his cabin watching as two brigs went to either side of him, cannons aimed at his Jackdaw. He gritted his teeth, it'd been so long since he hadn't blown one of these to bits to now be submitting to them it almost hurt his ego.

"Piracy will lead to death by hanging, where is your captain?" A young man screamed as twenty or so soldiers jumped on board.

"M'here man. Here no need to be causing a ruckus," He handed him the document, fiddling with a ring on his finger until he was given the pardon back.

"The King is most gracious to allow you a second chance. Good day Captain Kenway."

* * *

A second chance, is exactly what he should see escaping the prison as. He'd been blessed to escape, come out alive and able to sit here on the deck of the Jackdaw with a nice fat bottle of rum in hand. Fate was funny, he could live but only if he lost everything he ever thought he loved in return. Perhaps this was karma finally trying to slap him in the face with the realization of 'Edward Kenway you are a complete and total ass who is to blinded by greed to see how much you have around you to be thankful of'. Or perhaps that was Mary's words haunting him, another sip from his bottle was in order.

With a tilt of his head the liquid burned down his throat, letting out a quite manly belch as footsteps approached him. Narrowing his eyes to focus on the slim legs that walked up to him, up to womanly hips and a nice bosom to finally glaring eyes and he giggled, reaching up and slidd his hand inside her left thigh only to feel a yank of his hair.

" 'ello Anne."

"You've had enough to drink, come on. It's nearly midnight and half the crew is sleeping and you should be as well."

"I can sleep when I'm dead Annie, come here and sit in my lap. Have I ever told you how you remind me of my wife?"

"Edward, just how drunk are you now?" Anne sighed, grabbing the bottle from his hand and dumped out the contents onto the floor next to him before handing it back to the now pouting blond man. "Ah Tabai is trusting you with this mission."

"Yeah yeah, I know alright? M'gona do it, but we're on a quest to Havana for now right? Which means I have four days to drink before we get there."

"Mary's child," Anne kneeled down in front of him reaching over and gently lifted his chin up. "You haven't been the same since we left Tulum."

"You haven't been the same since we left the prison."

"Touché Kenway."

"You should come with me to bed tonight, I promise I can please a woman nicely."

"I don't doubt that, but believe it or not I've had my fair share of fucking pirates and it leaves a sour taste in my mouth at the thought."

"Good thing I'm not a pirate anymore right? I'm an assassin now. Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

"Figured out what it means yet?"

"Nope. Can ya get me another bottle please?"

"Nope," She smiled as she leaned down and pulled him up, groaning as he stumbled and grabbed her to keep from falling.

"Mary woulda let me drink more…"

"Ha! Mary would have thrown ya overboard and laughed as you tried to figure out how to swim again."

"Thatch woulda let me drink."

"Probably," Her laughter made him smile as he leaned on her, stumbling the way to his cabin and opening the door. There was a place deep in his chest that no amount of rum was filling not matter how much he tried. It was empty, everything he ever cared for was gone, save for Annie, but he knew what he was yearning for. His little day dream was gone, of Mary welcoming him home with a son running at him and laughter in her eyes. Dying in his arms hadn't been the proper way for her to die, and every night Kenway saw the replay.

As they entered the room he shoved Anne against the wall and pressed his lips against hers, arms wrapping around her waist as his own body pressed into hers. She tried to shove him off but he wouldn't let her, tongue moving against her lips until the finally gave up and soon they were sharing a randy kiss that left him wanting more. Little kisses were pressed down her neck, sucking on the skin there until his hair was yanked and he groaned in pain, looking over to her and found her staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Annie…"

"Stop. Stop this Edward. I don't love you."

"This doesn't have to be about love, just feeling."

"I don't know, I don't know what you are trying to get out of this but I can't do this. You'll break my heart Edward, please just leave me as your quartermaster and not your lover."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be mate, I get it. You miss Caroline right? Sleep it off, you'll feel better in the morning when your sober," She gave him a small smile before taking her leave and he fell to his knees, fist slamming into the wooden wall where she had stood until his knuckles were bloody. Miss Caroline? How could he miss someone he could hardly remember? He didn't want curves pressed against him, nice big tits digging into his chest. No he wanted a slim body against him, hair tied up, and everyone would think he was kissing a boy.

* * *

"Now ya take it and pull this bit under," Edward was trying to sail the Jackdaw into port and watch Mary teach Jenny how to tie a simple knot. It'd taken some time convincing Jenny that Mary wasn't a monster, and sure enough the little girl was following her around constantly asking her questions about why she dressed like a boy or how she could climb anything on the ship to get up top.

"Dock us up Anne," He smiled to his friend who took over shouting at the men to pull the sails down as he walked over to Jenny and ruffled her hair, looking down at Mary who gave him a small smile. They hadn't gotten time to talk in the past few days of sailing, and is was killing him to figure out why she had named her daughter after his wife. "Jenny you remember the plan right? Mary and I are going on land but we'll be back in the morning. You'll be with Anne."

"You're going to find Ms. Mary's daughter right? Do you think she'll be my friend?"

"Aye, I'm sure she will," Mary smiled to the little girl before standing up and walking with him off the ship, looking around Havana. The plantation was a few miles inland, well-guarded with four towers looking out over the massive sugar cane fields. He and Anne had drawn out a basic map of where they stood of what they could remember and only he and Mary would be risking this.

"Nervous?"

"She ain't going to remember me. I'll be nothin but a monster ripping her from her mum's arms."

"But you're her mother."

"Aye but she don't know that does she?" Mary mumbled, reaching into her coat and pulled out her pipe, lighting it up as they began the hike through the town and over the hills to the plantation.

"I'm sure she'll come to understand, you're doing wonderful with Jenny."

"Jenny is annoying, follows me 'round too much. So ya took a pardon, which means you have to leave the islands right?"

"I suppose it does."

"When ya goin back to England then? Anne told me all about it so don't go hiding nothin Kenway."

"That was before you came back. You don't want to go to England do you?"

"Go on sailin back to a country that hunted me for years, a country we fought so hard against? No. But I know we have to leave, for ya protection."

"You'll come with me?"

"Ain't that a part of this whole, you and I thing?" She chuckled, dumping her pipe out as they soon where through Havana and walking up the trail to the top of the hill behind the city. He reached over and took her hand, pulling her to his chest much to her clear annoyance. "What Kenway? We got a while left to walk."

"Marry me."

"First of all, we haven't so much as kissed properly or fucked. Second of all ya don' got a ring. I want this done properly. To hell mate, stop jokin let's get goin," She shoved him off and punched his arm with a smile as he grinned, shoving her up the rocks they began to climb over. "Stop rushin us."

"It was a joke Read, couldn't help it. All this talk of you running away with me, what will your mentor think?"

"Well he's so keen on throwin me in a cage maybe this is best. But we ain't leavin till I say goodbye to them. They are my family, even if all this is happening. There's nothing left for us here. Pirating is over, clear as day who won this god forsaken war. Sometimes I miss Charles."

"Vane? Are you serious?"

"Aye, he had a way of getting under ya skin. Was funny to watch."

"Not as much as Rackham, don't have much kind words for him."

"Me neither, if I could see him one last time I'm sure I'd put him right back in the grave."

"So this Caroline thing, why did you name your daughter after her?"

"Gota respect a woman who married ya sorry ass. I mean you're a nice man now for the most part, still need work but ya getting there. Before though? Ya were good for nothing, good at pissing me off. Saved ya neck how many times? Never got one thanks."

"I thanked you with saving your ass."

"Twice ya did, and I'd have been fine anyways."

"Tosh Mary, sometimes you need saving it's okay to admit."

"Don't need no one to save me," She shot him a glare as she pulled herself over the top of the hill, looking out over the distance as a white mansion loomed in the distance. Edward walked up behind her, pointing to it with a smile.

"Same can't be said for Caroline right? Let's go save her."

"Aye, let's go get my daughter Kenway."


	7. Locked Hearts

**A/N: Currently seeking someone to maybe help me edit this? I always feel like I miss something or the story is confusing at parts. If anyone is interested let me know. But here we go another chapter out, one I'm not feeling too good about, but I hope you like none the less. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following as their adventure continues. **

If nothing else in life, Mary Read prided herself in being able to keep men at an arm's length. She slept with one male whore when needed, and had one simple rule: spill the seed on the belly not in it. Of course sleeping with men was much more dangerous in that aspect, as well as getting them to shut up about the fact that she lacked a cock in-between her legs. Ladies were simple, a few kisses and gifts and their lips were sealed. Men needed paid with gold and a bit of trust though all of this was thrown out the door when Rackham went on screaming James Kidd was in fact a woman.

Mary was stuck on his ship with Anne, worried for her friend and forced to sail with him as her own ship was being prepared. Contracts didn't wait for ships to be fixed, and Rackham promised her a trip as long a she kept her distance from Anne which went without saying. So she sat at the tavern in a tiny sea side town while Rackham got pissed and Anne sat in his lap trying to get him to pay attention to her.

Her rum was filled again by the pretty bar maid and she grumbled, hating the fact that she had to keep up her dress of a woman while Rackham was around. Or course men would come over and question her until they realized it was Kidd they were talking to and they'd scamper off to get their hand on an easier woman.

Although the one who sat across from her and picked up her hand was different. His hair as black as ink, skin clean and well washed, a nice scruff coated his cheek, and above all else his eyes could have been Kenway's which left Mary slightly breathless. She'd come to find out his name was Richard and he was from Wales, just like Kenway another fact that would lead her into his arm later that night.

"So the Demon Kidd turns out to be nothing more than a very smart woman, I applaud you. My name's Richard, quartermaster to a merchant who has feared you personally for the past four years."

"That so? Ya want an award for servin' a man who fears me? What can I do for ya?" Mary asked him, taking another long sip of her rum and watched Anne leave with Rackham, not even bothering to look her way.

"I'd like to talk to you lass, I have a deep respect for you unlike most then men here. Half of them fear you and the other half want to rape you."

"I'd like to see them try. How do I know which side ya stand on Richard? Buy me another drink mate."

"I assure you I stand on neither, I want to talk is all, get to know the infamous Mary Read. Another drink for the lady Jessie!"

"I ain't no lady," Mary snapped to him watching him chuckle and apologize as she grabbed her new drink and drank away. He was too pretty, just like Edward but she knew why she wanted his company. She missed him, the stupid git had sneaked his way into her life and now thoughts of him wouldn't escape her.

"Of course not, I meant no harm. Perhaps we should start from the beginning, how did you become a captain?"

It wasn't a question on why she dressed like a man, or why she didn't know her place wasn't on a ship. He wanted to know of her rise to fame as a pirate and it intrigued her, or perhaps the rum did. All Mary knew of that night was drinking far too much and leaving with him to go back to his ship to have a look around and give him some standard advice on how they could put their cannons up properly to create a better defense. Then her hands had been in his hair and his own in her trousers.

She woke with a pain in her head, enough to feel like a hammer bashing against her skull. It wasn't until she felt a finger brush her cheek did she rise and look down to him in horror as memories came back to her. They'd fucked like she hadn't fucked in so long. Her panic set in as he sat up with her, kissing her even though she pushed him back gently.

"What's wrong Mary? I told you I wouldn't speak of this last night."

"Did ya…where did ya spill?"

"What do you mean? I was under the impression you wanted this as much as I did?"

"No I did I mean, did ya spill inside me?"

"Where else would I have?"

His words caused her to jump from the bed and begin gathering her clothing, shoving him away and holding a knife towards his face when he tried to come at her again.

"Yer a nice man Richard, but leave me be."

"I think your overreacting, you surely won't get pregnant from this one night Mary."

Mary could laugh now, thinking back on the turn of events that played out that day. Just one night, with one man that had looked like a dark haired version of her Kenway and she was knocked up the duff. Really she should thank him, being tied up against the mast of the Navy ship headed to Kingston but she still felt anger in her veins. Of all the stupid mistakes she'd done in her life this might be the worst, but at least maybe it would save her life for a little while.

* * *

"So was it a mistake?"

"Hm Richard? Yes and no I suppose. Kept me from being hanged didn't it?"

"Bit jealous, you slept with him because he looked like me."

"For fucks sake man, he didn't look like ya, just had blue eyes. I liked them."

"You've liked my eyes for years but we've never ya know, done the deed."

"Yer an arse Kenway, that's why," Edward let out a chuckle at Mary's glare she shot his way, reaching over and gently punched her arm.

"Fair enough lass, I like to think I know better now."

"Ya getting there," Her laughter filled the air as their boots crunched against the sticks laid out on the trail. They'd been hiking most the day to reach the plantation where Mary's babe was and he'd managed to get out who was the father. "How far long now? Climb a tree and have a look Kenway."

"Yes, yes hold your trousers lass," Edward rolled his eyes, jogging over to a tree and began to climb it's limbs to have look over the jungle around them, spotting the plantation only seemed to be but mile ahead. His heart was racing, for his one great fear once they got in there. What if the babe had died? It'd have been his fault, he and Anne had seen her but left her here and if she was dead then surly it'd be his fault.

Leaping off from the limb he landed on the ground next to Mary who seemed unimpressed with him and Edward grinned, grabbing her shoulders and shoving her forward. "Onward Mary, isn't far now. Getting nervous still?"

"A bit."

"She'll know who you are, surely."

Mary simply looked over to him before setting off in a jog toward the plantation. He was quick to follow though, ducking down behind the stone walls that guarded the fields. She was tugging her hair down, a slicing her thumb to stain her lips red. He reached over, unbuttoning the top of her shirt so her cleavage would be exposed since there was no corset to remove like there had been all those years ago. "Ya are going to get them bells silenced alright? When ya do whistle three times and I'll take out them guards watching the house."

"Here," Edward leaned over, running his hand through her hair and laying it over her shoulder, helping her dap ash onto her eyelids before pulling back and feeling his breath leave his lungs. "You look beautiful."

"It'll get the job done then eh? Get goin, stop starin at me Kenway."

A chuckle left him as he crouched down and ran down the length of the wall until it stopped, just past the white house and everything opened up into fields with black men and woman hard at work. Edward couldn't recall which shack the babe lived in, only that it was to be here surely which meant they had to take over the whole of the farm.

Hiding in the crops and nodding to the dark skinned workers who would simply move aside for him as he'd reach out, his hidden blade giving man after man a sweet kiss watching them chock on the steel before setting their bodies in the crop. The first bell was sliced, silenced just before a soldier ran at him. Edward jumped back, grabbing one of his swords and slashed the man across the chest, watching him fall to his knees and die in his own pool of blood. The second and final bell however proved far wittier then him. He hadn't seen the guard walking up in the tower, hadn't paid him a lick of notice and as he silenced the second bell he heard the gunshot and felt a scorch of pain shoot through his left arm, diving off into the crops and landing on his back as he bit down on his lip to keep form screaming out.

The gun would alert the soldiers at the white house which would either give Mary time to get in or cause them to lock it down either way. In a turn of luck it seemed they were more set on killing him then with protecting whoever owned this damn thing. He felt hands grab his shoulders and his blue eyes darted up, locking with a large man who held him up, "Get in the shack."

Edward nodded, not going to question the slave who was helping him but only doing as he said. He ran into the shack, finding a woman cooking and he looked to her, holding his bleeding arm and leaned against the wall mumbling a string of apologies only listening to her snap at him in a language he wasn't so sure he knew. She was standing by him soon, taking his arm and examining the wound and went to grab something in a small bottle, pouring it over the hole. Stars exploded in his vision as the sounds of gunshots echoed outside until nothing fell but silence. "I hate being shot, been shot once before in the leg," He told her only getting a glare in response as she wrapped up his arm with what she had and as the door to the shack slammed open he jumped in front of her with a pistol pointed to the person who entered.

"Kenway put it down, it's done."

Mary was absolutely covered in blood and looked like she'd just fought a war, a war he should have been helping her fight. The man who had told him to come in here ran in after Mary and grabbed the woman behind him and hugged her as Edward took Mary's hand and walked out of the shack and looked as slaves all over were looting the men in red coats and the white house was ablaze. This hadn't been in the agenda, they were just going kill guards and get out. Surely his shot hadn't caused all this.

"What, what happened? For fucks sake Mary what did you do?"

"What did I do? I think ya let everyone know we were here or don' ya remember that? Been shot again, ya were a whining brat last time tha' happened."

"Mary this was personal wasn't it."

"Owner of this here plantation, man that doctor sold my babe to. He was the captain who took me in to Kingston, who beat me for days and tied me up on his mast. So yeah Kenway it became personal. Ya see his home though? He's all tied up on his bed waiting to die."

His brows furrowed, reaching out to her with his right arm and touched her arm, feeling her jerk away from him. "There's more to this isn't there?"

"Not now Kenway, I want my babe."

"No you're doing this again, telling me only pieces but leaving out most of the tale aren't you?"

"For fucks sake man let it rest!" She screamed at him, before storming off back into the shack and coming out with the man who was leading her further down into the plantation then they had gone. He followed at a safe distance, entering a large building that seemed to be falling down. Inside was two little white girls sitting in the laps of their black mothers but one woman sat far from them, holding on to a doll and Mary was bent down in front of her, taking her hand as they spoke whispers to one another. Something wasn't right, the way Mary reached over and pulled the woman into the hug only assured him something had happened to the babe.

"Mate, what's goin on?" He asked the man who stood with him, who had brought them here after helping them through so much.

"Four days ago, men dressed like you came here and took Cilly's babe from her, she had a prison babe like her sisters."

Edward thanked him and walked over to where Mary was rubbing the other woman's back, and leaned down beside them reaching over and placed his hand on her shoulder. But as Mary's gaze met his own he stood and left getting the picture. His arm was throbbing but whatever the woman had poured over it was numbing the pain and he should be thankful for the most part. Edward decided to sit outside the shack and watch the white building burn, and it burned until it was nothing left but embers and the moon was rising above it and his own eyes had closed as sleep had eluded him into its grasp.

He felt a hand shake him, looking up to Mary who reached down and helped lift him up, being gentle not to touch his arm which was not so numb anymore and with every move he made pain laced through him. "Find your babe?"

"Seems my mentor has. She's alive, two and a half. Her name is Amara and that was the woman who has been raising her, she even remembers ya and Anne. Says ya brought her a flower and gave her a very large purse of gold."

"Aye, all three of them, didn't know which was yours so Anne and I took it upon ourselves to try to give them all a chance."

"She's fond of bread and likes sugary things and absolutely hates her hair bein' brushed."

"Spent some time talking then?"

"Calming her I suppose. She knows I want her back and said as long as I let her say goodbye she'll be happy. Suppose they have some time before a merchant come in lookin for sugar and finds the fire and the salves freed."

"Ah Tabai then."

"Aye, he's known about her just like ya thought. Time to go see my mentor Kenway, and get ya arm looked at."

* * *

"I can't get it."

"Relax Annie, load it up again and take ya aim."

The city of Nassau was alive and healthy, everyone running around and doing as they pleased. Edward sat leaning against a palm tree with Mary's pipe in hand, smoking as he watched her try to teach Anne to shoot a pistol. He'd taken care of Rackham, made sure he was right passed out so he'd leave Mary alone with Anne for a while. Rackham had become obsessed with the idea of James Kidd wanting in Anne's knickers and wouldn't leave Mary alone whenever she was in town. Vane was no help either, allowing his quartermaster to do as he pleased.

"Annie don't listen to him, aim a bit higher than you think is needed."

"Shut it Kenway."

"Edward, James hasn't lied to me yet I'm sure he's telling me everything I need to know," Anne smiled clearly trying to flirt with Mary but the woman was too busy sending death glares his way. He puffed on the pipe and watched Anne sigh in defeat and go back to trying to shoot the target they had made for her.

"James go on, show us your Demon aim eh?"

Mary went to storm over to him only to have Anne grab her hand and smile. Edward filled the pipe up as he watched Anne go on and on about needing help with the aim but her hands kept wondering over Mary's arms. "Jim, show me again."

"Alright, pay attention though," Mary mumbled, her arms wrapping around Anne from behind and laying her hands on the other womans. Either Mary had no idea Anne wanted her, or she was just ignoring it because he noticed how instead of listening to what Mary was saying Anne was too busy watching her speak and nodding along.

He rose from where he sat and walked over to them, shoving Mary aside and stood with his own arms around Anne but instead of her staring dreamily at him she turned red and stared at the gun as he spoke.

"Fancy Jim do ya lass?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Edward."

"He thinks your gorgeous, was telling me so last night when he came about for a drink but he's worried about your feelings for Rackham."

"Oh but…I love Jack but you see…"

"Ya want to fuck Jim don't you? I can help you."

"Why would you help me do that?"

"I have a thing for helping woman who aspire to be more than housemaids. You're going to be a pirate Annie, best get on with the fucking then we can help you with plundering. James!"

Mary was retrieving her pipe and smoking it, turning to give him a hard look before walking over to them both. He couldn't help but try not to laugh at how Anne was staring at her and by now Mary could clearly see it in the other woman's eyes.

"Jim, Anne here want to know somethin."

"What is it Annie, you haven't fired yet like you sh-" Mary was shut off as Anne dropped the gun and wrapped her arms around Mary's neck, pressing her lips against the other woman's and Edward had to turn away and cover hismouth to not laugh out loud. "Anne!"

"Jim please don't be shy, Edward told me everything and-"

"Anne go get us some rum," Edward turned as Anne who was now bright red was running off to the tavern and soon he felt a body crash into his own, laying against the sand as a fist met his face. He reached up to grab her hands but Mary was to quick, landing another blow straight into his nose and this time he punched back, feeling his knuckles smash into her jaw.

"Fuck are you playing at Kenway!"

"It was a joke!"

"Stop messing with Annie like that! Bad enough I had just gotten her to stop touching me and now you've gone and done this!"

"Lighten up Kidd!" He screamed back at her feeling another blow to his cheek and soon he was leaning up, throwing her off of him and grabbed her foot as she kicked him, twisting her leg and punched her in the back of the head. It wasn't until Mary went still did there fighting stop, both of their faces covered in purple marks and bleeding from the nose.

"Where's Rackham? He doesn't let her be gone this long."

"Did ya have to punch me nose," Edward whined, leaning back and pinching the bridge of it watching her do the same.

"Coulda punched ya groin but then I'd have gotten stares from men. You boys don't do tha' to one another. Where's Jack?"

"Shed, locked up."

"Give me the key then, Anne will be back soon."

"May have thrown it in the swamp, don't hit me."

"Charles will have a field day, come on Edward time to go get him out," Mary stood up and Edward groaned, unpinching his nose and happy to fine the blood had stopped. He took her to the shed and leaned against it as she began to pick pocket, well try to.

"What kind of assassin can't do this?"

"One that is about to unman ya."

"Sorry for punching ya."

"No need, was a fair fight. What did I tell ya before, don't be treaten' me any different. Ah there we go," Mary opened the door only to stand up and grab him, throwing him in the shed and slammed the door shut. "RACKHAM! Kenway here was trying to sleep with ya Annie, here he is mate."

Edward stood in shock as he looked over to find Jack getting up from his drunken state of sitting on the floor and lunged at him. "Fuck sake Kidd."

* * *

Edward found the pain too much to bare and the walk back to his ship tonight wasn't going to happen, or according to Mary he was being a little bitch. He found himself leaning against the door to a shed, watching Mary attempt to pick the lock while cussing it out simultaneously. The slaves had been very kind to them, especially Cilly who had brought them food, water, and blankets for their stay in the garden shed. Finally the door swung open and Mary stood giving him a smirk.

"Took you long enough."

"Been a long time since I've done that, thank ya very much. Go on get in, I'll make ya bed."

He followed her in, watching her rearrange bags of sugar to be pillows and laid their blankets down on the dirt floor. He sat down, watching her kneel down in front of him and gently take his arm and began to unwrap it, examining the bullet wound and pocked it. He hissed, slapping her hand away which only earned him a glare as she reached into her sachet and pulled out a needle and thread.

"Want me to go get ya some rum?"

"You did this once without it, can't be too bad."

"Manning up on me are ya Kenway?" She smiled to him, starting his stitching and by the third stitch he had to grab her arm and shake his head. "Want that rum?"

"Aye lass."

"I'll be right back then, hold ya wound up tight for me don't need ya bleeding out."

"Not going to bleed out from a shot in my arm, am I?"

"Hold it tight Kenway, I'll be back," She poked his forehead, laying her needle and thread down on his thigh before taking her leave to find a bottle of rum for him. The pain in his arm wasn't as horrible as his leg had been but he was thankful when Mary came back and bit off the cork for him, letting him get a bit of a buzz before she grabbed the bottle and poured it over his wound causing him to scream out and her to giggle.

"I'm glad this amuses you so much."

"Don't ya remember the last time ya got shot? In the leg, and ya fell asleep on my ship."

"You got attacked by a fleet and fucking just took them down like some pirate queen didn't ya?"

"Demon Kidd now, not a queen get the names right," Edward raised the bottle to his lips taking another swig as Mary resumed her stitching, wiping his blood off as the needle poked through his skin. He hissed, wanting the rum to make him pissed instead of this happy buzz he was feeling. He watched her work, her hair had fallen down into pieces from her black bandanna and she was biting her lower lip in concentration. The more rum he swallowed the less the pain could be felt, as well as the more his eyes refused to leave Mary's face.

After some time the candles were burning low and she was finishing up the exit wound, tying it tight and the rum was long gone as he leaned against the wall in a fit of giggles. Edward felt amazing, quite sure he could use this arm to go win a brawl even. To make matters better Mary was fixing her things in front of him so he did the most sensible thing in his drunken mind.

Edward reached across to her, his hand reaching under her shirt and cupped her breast as he let out a chuckle. Mary seemed to kneel there, finishing up throwing the needle back into the sachet.

"What are ya doing Kenway?"

His thumb brushed over her nipple, fingers kneading the soft skin as he leaned up to get closer to her.

"They're not very big now are they?

Mary looked up to him, her dark eyes narrowing and soon he felt her hand grab his groin and he froze staring at her hidden blade that was just right there, all she had to do was unleash it and he could kiss his manhood goodbye.

"Aye, this ain't very big either now it is?"

"If ya give me five minutes it gets bigger."

Mary let go of him and grabbed his wrist, yanking his hand from her shirt as she stood, grabbing a blanket and threw it at him.

"Get some rest."

"Lay with me Mary."

"Before you admitted ya feelings to me when ya got pissed all ya wanted to do was flirt with me. Well not that ya trying to commit to me I can't imagine what you'll do now."

"I can warm ya, you wouldn't even have to do anything in return."

"Ain't that an odd thing to say? You'll pleasure me but I can just sit in ya lap and do nothing in return."

"Mm, yes."

"Fine," He froze, his blue eyes darting up to her as she walked back to him and straddled his waist. His mind was fuzzy and the feeling of Mary's thighs straddling his own was enough to ruin his state of mind. Edward tilted his face to the side, feeling her lips press against his neck and groaned as her teeth raked his skin. He was trying to focus, his bad arm rest by his side but his other moved to the front of her trousers, his hand sliding in and gently pet the hair he found there.

"Mary," He breathed out, feeling her suck and bite his neck knowing she was leaving a mark.

"Kenway, pass out now."

"A-Aye…"Edward looked up to her as she pulled back and felt her fingers pinch his neck and everything in his vision went black.


	8. Fever Friends

**A/N: Ah here it is! Two days late and I'm so very sorry for that! College has been very hectic lately but break is soon. Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this and supporting it. You all are so wonderful and I'm so grateful. Thank you!**

"Then this ol'sap here saves the damn thing!"

"Oh tosh Ben, jus' to put her back on an island."

"Thatch here saved the poor wench to let her die on an island."

"Aye can't let a woman on me boat now can I? Oi Kenway get me another ale won't ya lad?"

Edward merely tossed him a glare, going back to smiling at the pretty ginger in his lap. She had nice big tits, her skin felt so soft beneath his fingers and most importantly she looked like Caroline. Oh his sweet Caroline, he should have been home a few months back and had written to her pleading for longer than two years. He was a pirate now, sailing with Edward Thatch for the time being but another captain was talking of sailing close to Havana and he was sure he'd have to catch his ship soon.

Pressing his lips to the whore's neck he gently pushed her off, getting up to fetch his friend some more ale. They were in Nassau, reports had come in, and sure enough the British had left the city. Thatch and Hornigold had sailed here with the hopes of claiming this piece of land for the freedom of the black flag. Edward was with them for sure, perhaps he could bring his wife here and they could have a family where their children could be free and he'd have all the gold he could want.

As he handed the mug of ale to Thatch the sound of a rowdy crew came in and he stood, grabbing his friends shoulder. "Thought you said Vane didn't want nothing to do with this plan?"

"He doesn't, not till we claim it. Devil who is captaining these men?"

A large Frenchmen walked in, laughing along with the crew of mixed races. Black men, brown men, and white men all were a part of this crew, something Edward didn't see most days. He took it upon himself to welcome the pirate captain, hoping to get him on their side.

"Good evening lads! Have some ale and you sir we'd like to talk to you if you don't mind."

"Me? Why?"

"We have a plan here, and as the captain you-"

"Ah sir, I'm no captain."

Edward heard Ben cuss under his breath and Thatch laugh, turning to glare at them until he saw who Ben was staring at. In came someone he'd only heard stories about but he was sure this man was the demon that was whispered through all ships alike. If rumors were to be true he could take down fleets with his one ship, board a ship by himself by only talking to the captain, and apparently in the fog his ship will disappear, striking foes down by never being seen. James Kidd was a captain they needed to join them, he might be just a boy but he'd made a name for himself the past year.

Edward didn't approach him, leaving the Frenchman to laugh at him before leaving to grab more rum. He for one went down to sit with his friends, watching the young lad glance their way before making his way to the pretty ginger whore he had left alone at the table. Edward groaned, he had paid her already and there was she sitting in Kidd's lap and whispering things in his ear, it would take him walking over there and getting her to get what he paid for.

"Have you met him?"

"No but I know enough about the bastard son of William Kidd. Don't let your temper loose around here Kenway I'm sure he'd shoot you," Ben said.

"Aye lad, let the whore go there be plenty more. We need him, if he came to Nassau we could make our Pirate Republic something to be feared," Thatch downed his second ale, leaning back and scratching as his short black beard.

Edward wasn't so sure this fear about a teenage boy was something to be true. So with Ben and Thatch watching he stood up, downed his last bit of rum so he was feeling nice and warm and made his way back to his whore. James Kidd had his hands on her hips, and he watched her play with a braid he had falling out of his stupid bandanna.

"Oi, your Kidd right"

"Aye and your Edward Kenway. Pirate turned privateer who rides on Edward Thatch's ship and walks 'round like a captain himself. What can I do for ya?"

"I'd like my whore back, I paid for her time. Surely a man like you can understand."

"M'not forcing her to stay here," James laughed, kicking out the chair across from him and pointing to it. Edward sat down, watching James whisper something to the whore and she left them to go to the bar. "I heard ya and your friends want to make this place ya own."

"We do."

"I want in."

"Absolutely not."

"Excuse me? I know ya friends want me."

"How do you know that?"

"Heard them, talk to loud ya lot do. Need a louder tavern to talk of secrets like that."

"Don't think you got me though Kidd, I don't like you."

"Ya only jus' meant me. Ya pissed and ya annoyed your whore wants me. Well it's a good thing then tha' I don't want her. Now go run up her skirts like a child, I got to go talk to ya friends."

Kenway sat in silence watching Kidd excuse himself and walk over to where he had been sat with his friends. He might have let it go if he realized other pirates around him were snickering. Had he just been told off by a mere boy? It didn't help his pride watching Thatch clap Kidd on the shoulder as they spoke. His whore came back but Edward shoved her aside, walking straight over to James Kidd and did the most logical thing in his mind.

"Edward! Jim here thinks he can help us," Ben smiled to them and then stood up as Edward grabbed James and slammed him against a wall, glaring at him. He heard the scrape of chairs and felt hands try to pull him off but he fought them, elbowing whoever it was.

"Who the fuck do you think you are."

"Could say the same to ya, only just met you."

"I don't need to listen to come child."

"Aye but that child's more a man than you'll ever be," Edward remembered trying to punch the boy but whoever had been behind him slammed a cup of ale over his head and his world turned to black.

* * *

Edward woke with a startle, listening to the sound of metal bring rung against a stone over and over again. He felt overly hot and his body felt too heavy. It had been such an odd thing to dream about, the first time he met Mary. He listened to the sound of the metal before coughing eyes finding Mary in the faded darkness around them. Sun was filtering in through cracks and the one busted window, Mary sat in the sunlight her hair tied up loosely though a few pieces of braiding fell over her shoulder and she was bent over all of their blades sharpening them. He realized he had a blanket over him and he threw it off only for the metal to stop and he watched Mary crawl over to him and re-tuck him back in.

"Who am I?"

"What?"

"Kenway."

"Mary Read, get the blanket off."

"No, you're hot with fever your wound has festered. Ya been crying out Kidd's name all night and trying to punch me when I'd try to comfort ya."

"Mm, you comforted me? Did we kiss?"

"Ya fist kissed my lip yeah," She sighed, reaching over to his arm and peeled off his bandages and he groaned in pain, looking over only to feel her hand press over his eyes. "Don't ya worry 'bout this. Let me change them and I'll get ya some more water."

"I punched you?" He asked turning his head to the side so she could drop her palm and go back to unwrapping his arm. "M'sorry Mary, had the oddest memory back when we first met."

"Not the first time ya punched me though this time I was a bit shocked. Hold on this is gona hurt," He felt air hit his wound and the smell of something foul and it turned his stomach. The next thing he knew pain soared through his arm and he felt Mary straddle his lap holding his chest against the wall with her hip. "Kenway hold still."

"The fuck are you doing? Pouring hot wine over it? You're burning me!"

"M'bout to kill ya if ya don't stop bitching. Its hot rum, nearly boiled and it has to be done. We don't have medicine and Cilly was nice enough to help me prepare this, got herbs in it as well," He looked over to her, tears forming in his eyes as his mouth fell open into a silent scream as she poured more over his arm, lifting his arm up so it didn't roll down his skin. "It's my fault, I didn't clean it proper last night and now it's gone and got infected."

"Nonsense I'm the one who got shot," Edward kept taking deep breaths, eyes staring up at Mary who did indeed have a busted lower lip. He felt a soft cloth pat his skin dry and soon dry bandages were being wrapped around his bicep. She was so concentrated in her work that he ended up staring at her and when she looked back he got graced with the sound of her laughter. "You're beautiful."

"Says the lad with a fever, let me wrap it once more and tie it up."

"You are Mary."

"Ya keep saying that and it's nice and all but I don't want to hear it."

"Why?" He questioned, watching her tie off his wrap and when she moved to get off his lap he wrapped his arm around her waist with his good arm. If she wanted to move she could, he didn't have much strength but she just sighed and leaned down, laying her cheek on his shoulder.

"Not used to it is all, don't want to be used to it. Ya burning up Kenway."

"I'll be fine, I got a lovely person to help me don't I?"

He smiled when she sat up, and leaned in pressing her lips to his own and could have sworn he felt her smile against his lips. "M'going to get you water."

"Can't you just kiss me some more? I think I feel better."

"I tell ya what. Ya get through this fever for me and I'll let ya kiss me till ya hearts content."

"You're too worried about this, it's just a fever Mary," Edward said feeling her go rigid and stand up, reaching down around them and yanked his coat up over his shoulders before walking away from him in silence. She bent down to pull her own coat on, to cover up her thin frame and threw another blanket at him and put more sticks on the fire. She was agitated and he wasn't so sure what he had said to upset her. "Mary come on lass come back down and talk to me."

"Ya need water," Was all she snapped at him as she reached up to tie her hair up, pulling it back in her bandanna. Edward watched as she came over to him, reaching over and picked up a glass bottle and he grabbed her hand only to have it be ripped away. "Stop it."

"You stop acting like this."

"Ain't acting like anything."

"Yes you are, we were kissing and then flirting and you start acting like this."

"Maybe ya should think before you speak."

"What?"

"Jaysus Edward can ya be any stupider. Only just a fever right? You'll be fine? Fever nearly killed me mate. So maybe it's a bit important to me," Mary yanked away from him, opening the door to the shed before slamming it shut leaving Edward to lean against the wall and stare at the fire.

* * *

"Nearly four hundred men swear their alliance to Nassau, we're getting there," James Kidd got up, helping Edward carry a very large crate of rum over to where Thatch and Ben were seated.

"Aye British are all out for now tis all but ours boys!" Thatch cheered, grabbing a bottle as soon as the crate was sat down in front of him and uncorked it, spitting the cork at Ben's face which earned him a glare.

Edward sat down next to Thatch before Kidd could, shooting the lad a glare which only earned him an eye roll from the other. "We need women now, got our rum to celebrate."

"Only thing ya think about is whores," Kidd mocked him, tossing Ben a bottle before grabbing his own and downed some of the amber liquid.

"I also think of gold and rum. I've never even seen ya with a lass Kidd. Fancy men?"

"I assure you I have my lasses, I just do it in private."

"Kidd's got a point Edward, wasn't too happy to find ya stark naked laying behind the church with two wenches by your side sleeping this morning."

"Was a hell of a party Ben, should have been there."

Kidd stood, tossing his bottle towards Edward who caught it and glared. Thatch only clapped him on the back and waved goodbye to their friend who said he had an appointment to attend.

"Ya so sure you should be goin off to Havana tomorrow? Don't like tha' captain."

"I'll be fine, I thank you for your worry but he's saying we're chasing a ship with a nice load of treasure."

"And you believe that? You're a right idiot aren't ya Kenway," Ben roared, grabbing his pipe and lite it up, passing it around as each of them took a puff. Edward inhaled the sweet smoke as he stood up, passing it down to his friends.

"Got you two your rum, I'm off to be in the arms of some pretty ladies before setting sail in the morning. I'll see ya two soon." He waved them goodbye as he stood brushing off the sand on his ass and found his way to the brothel deep in town, winking to the pretty ladies who stood against the entrance. He made his way into the building which reeked of perfume and smoke, grabbing a pretty red head who was giggling madly in his arms.

"Where can I find Ms. Rose for the evening?"

"Oh she's with another tonight, sorry Edward. Why don't you let me warm you up?"

"Who took her? I thought she agreed to be with me?" He gently nudged the girl off, making his way up the steps to where the whore Rose stayed. He was fond of her, she was a pretty blond thing with a nice set of tits and knew how to work her hands. Edward had come over here this morning to agree that she would be ready for him tonight and he was going to find out who had paid more than him to see her.

He opened her door, and what he found left him with his jaw dropped. She was sat on her bed, naked with her legs wide open and a man whose coat was thrown away had his face between her legs and by the way she was gasping he knew what he was doing. He froze as the lad turned around and gave him a shitty smirk, a smirk he had grown to know. James Kidd rose wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand as he walked away from Rose and over to the door where he stood.

"Can I help ya Kenway?"

"How…I..I paid for her."

"I paid double, find ya self another girl mate. M'a bit fond of Rosie here, but ya leaving tomorrow right? Go three doors down to the right, think of it as a peace offering."

"For what?"

"Our friendship, see ya soon Keway," James shut the door and Edward sighed, rubbing his face. He walked down, counted each door till he found the third one which was shut and he opened it. Inside he expected to find anything but what he found. Four woman, with black hair as dark as night laid on a bed all smiling to him.

"Hello Edward," They called out, and Edward decided maybe James Kidd wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Edward moved in his sleep, his whores turned into Templars which he killed winning over his home. He laid on a tree near the beach, closing his eyes only to hear a nagging sound begin.

"Wake up Kenway," Edward could still feel the breeze coming off the coast from the Great Inagau as he slept on the tree, listening to Kidd nag him.

"What do you want Kidd?"

"Kenway," He felt a sharp jab in his ribs which caused him to open his eyes, the cool breeze melted into the heat from the fire and the layers of blankets over him. Kidd wasn't standing there with a stick but Mary with her coat off, shirt open so he could stare at her cleavage, holding two cups with no stick in sight. "Come on lad, drink for me."

Edward reached up and took the glass jar from her, sipping on the cool water and watching Mary sit down in front of him. She reached across and felt his forehead, frowning at how warm it still felt. He set the water down, taking the other cup that smelled of broth and tasted like heaven. "They made if for ya, said it has some herbs and chicken in it. Stop gulping, slow slips now."

"M'sorry, 'bout saying it was only a fever. Been having dreams of you when we first met ya know? Back when Nassau was still waiting for us to take her. Thatch is there, smiling and laughing…I miss him so Mary. Seeing Kidd and him sitting together, and you were dead but you're here and-"

"Stop ya rambling. Kenway. M'here alright? Annie said you used to dream about the prison right?"

"You died every night in my arms. Didn't matter how fast I ran, if I wrapped ya in a blanket, or if I sat with you in the cell waiting to die with you. Every night you would leave me," Kenway closed his eyes, setting the half empty broth down and pulled the blankets tighter against his skin as a chill went through him.

"That couldn't have done much for ya mind. Thatch went the way he would have wanted I suppose. Blowing up with his ship, but we have to move on for him. You should of moved from me ya know, I don't like thinking I could have been the reason ya never were happy again," Mary pulled her knees to her chest, toes wiggling on the top of Edwards legs as she sat in front of him. "Ya should sleep some more."

"No, every time I sleep I just see old memories. At least now you're here lass," Edward picked up his broth again and went back to sipping it, watching Mary fiddle with the end of her sleeves. "I want to go to the sea, I feel filthy."

"Ya need to sleep some more Kenway, I'm here."

"Mary please," he shoved his blankets off, watching her stand up and he took her hands, using her to lift himself up.

"Not for long, and ya need to take ya clothes off so you have something dry to wear."

"You want to see me naked eh? I knew one day you'd realize ya want me."

"Always wanted ya," Edward turned to look over to her in shock, watching her laugh and shove him towards the door. "Come now Kenway, let's bask in the moonlight."

"What do you mean you want me?" Edward reached over and took her hand, watching her look down before lacing their fingers together as she helped him towards the beach, passing the smoldering embers of the white mansion.

"Always fancied ya, prettiest man I ever did meet. But ya pride kept me away. Couldn't stand ya for so long, then when I saw ya had the sense I knew you had something in ya to be a good man."

"So if I wasn't so greedy we could have, you would have let me in your life?"

"Maybe, past is the past though. Come on, she's calling for ya to take a swim," Edward stood with his feet in the foam, watching waves crash farther out and feeling the sand slip away from around him and covering his feet. He felt Mary tug at the bottom of his shift and he lifted his arms, letting her slip it over his head and watched as she folded it up and laid it on the dry sand. "Rule number one Kenway, no touching me while ya have a fever."

"We've been touching."

"Ya know what I mean, don't be an arse," He smiled tugging at his trousers and slipped them off, watching her lift her shirt over her head and he stared, feeling much like a young boy seeing a woman for the first time. Edward knew a line was crossed when she tugged off her own trousers and walked over to him as naked as the day she was born and shoved him down into the sand. "Fever or no, stop ya staring. Come on, time for a swim."

"Float, don't think I can swim," He felt tired as he grabbed her hand to help lift him up and they walked into the surf, diving underneath the crashing waves to get past the rough water to the gentle rocking of the ocean. He rolled onto his back, flowing as the sea rocked him and soon felt hands grab his shoulders, feeling her hands slide down over his chest. "Mary."

"Edward."

"Thought you said no touching."

"Making sure ya stay up."

"Know how to swim."

"Ya sick, stop fighting with me. Go back to being submissive."

"I have never been submissive to you."

"Oh?" He heard her laugh and he sat up, treading water and wrapped his good arm around her waist, kicking up as he watched her laugh, her arms around his neck.

"Ya have always listened to me. I keep you sensible."

"Should have listened to you ages ago, maybe you wouldn't have ended up in the prison."

"Stop this, not ya fault. I'm alive now, just been away from ya for awhile."

"Two years," He whispered, leaning in to kiss her but felt her shove him away and swim back over to the beach. She laid down where the water washed up in the sand, and beckoned him over. Who was he to deny a beautiful, naked woman lying in the sand? He was soon by her side, laying his cheek on her chest as she rubbed his back.

"Ya burning up still mate, let's get back. Feel cooled down?"

"My arm is on fire."

"Been using it to much, herbs in the broth must have numbed ya pain for a bit. "

"I do feel cooler though, but seeing ya here is making me hot again."

"Time for clothes then," He frowned, reaching up and placing his hand on her stomach and felt Mary groaned, feeling her shove him off gently as she walked up to their clothing. She was brushing the sand off her legs as she pulled her trousers up and he shuffled on over, letting her help him get dressed as he poked at his bandages.

"They're soaked in salt water, gona need changing."

"Nonsense, when the numbing is gone ya can feel the burn."

"Stop being cruel I'm sick."

"Ya keep saying that when it's convenient to ya. Why haven't they come back with Annie and Jenny yet? Or brought the Jackdaw into this cove? Been gone all day they have."

"Who again?"

"Two slaves who offered to help me, been making friends."

"Never knew you were so friendly."

"Bit fond of people who need my help, haven't ya learned that yet? Come on time to get ya back to the fire and warm ya up. I'll go see if Cilly has more broth," Mary put her arm around his shoulder, helping him along to their make shift home. She was right, if those two slaves had left this morning they should be getting back by now.

"Think Jenny is okay?"

"M'sure Annie wouldn't let nothing happen to that lass. She's a bit fond of children."

"She'll be a good mother one day eh?"

"Aye, come on lay down," Mary opened the door to their shed, reaching up and brushing some leaves from the opening in the ceiling in the hut and got the fire going as Edward climbed down into his nest of blankets, curling up in them and leaning against the wall.

"Last night did I…did I try to fuck you?"

"All in ya head Kenway," Mary sighed, sitting next to him and laid her cheek in his shoulder, reaching over and shoved water back into his hands. "Drink."

He put the cup to his lips as their door was slammed opening, looking over as Mary stood up holding a knife towards it as no one but Anne Bonny ran in, her head was bleeding as she was coming in with a limp. Mary ran to her, helping her stand and moved her to sit next to him where she had just been.

"Annie what's happened?"

"I'm so sorry," She stared at him, ignoring Mary as she reached across and held on to his hand, letting Mary poke at her forehead as it was cleaned up. "Oh I'm so sorry Edward."

"Anne what's the matter?" He asked, handing her the water he was supposed to be drinking, feeling a bit dizzy.

"They took her, the Jackdaw."

"WHAT?" He screamed, giving her a look of horror as Mary reached over and slapped his cheek, sending him a glare.

"Tell us slowly Anne, you're in shock."

"They killed half the crew and the two men you sent to get us, we were packing Edward some clothes heard he was shot. I got most of them but they…they found her, I hid her in a barrel and they grabbed her out and I agreed to get off the ship if they would let her live."

Mary's face fell, dapping Anne's forehead, "Who were they? Where's Jenny?"

"I don't know, they just looked like normal men nothing special but they fought like they were trained. They gave me a letter addressed to you Mary, here," She reached into her coat, handing Mary a letter only Edward grabbed it, tearing the wax seal in half. Whoever had taken his daughter and his ship was going to regret the day they were born. As he read the words his head began to pound, shaking it as he crumbled it up, shoving Mary away from him.

"It's nonsense, we have to get home."

"Give me the letter Kenway."

"Mary you're not doing it, I don't care. I'm not losing you again," He snapped to her, tossing the letter in the flames as she stared at it, grabbing his face and glaring at him.

"What it say?"

"If you go back to Ah Tabai I can have my two girls back. He's taken your babe, and mine now."

"I go back?"

"Aye, willing and ready to do what he asks of you."

"Did it say anything about mine?"

"No, but Mary you're not leaving."

"I can get you Jenny back, and the Jackdaw."

"Mary, Edward is right sit down. We ain't letting you go in there alone."

"This is my fight."

"No it's ours," Edward snapped, grabbing her hand and making her look at him. "You're stuck with me till I die. We'll figure this out, together,"


	9. Trusted Secrets

**A/N: Happy Birthday Kenway (one day late but shh)! I hope you all are continuing to enjoy this story, I'd like to thank the guest Kiba1500 for always reviewing and since I can't message you a thank you I want you to know I'm grateful :). **

She came to him in a dream like a gypsy in the night. Her shirt slipped up her arms as his fingers brushed over her stomach up onto her soft breasts. Her breath hitched as she breathed out his name, her raven hair draped over her shoulders as she arched under his hands. Edward leaned down, taking part of her in his mouth and suckling her skin until she fell onto her back, opening her thighs to welcome him in. He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to her sweet heat when a sharp pain cascaded through his ribs, causing his Mary to fade away.

Edward woke with a start and a problem in his pants, looking up to find none other than James Kidd sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed and a shitty ass smirk on his face. He threw the blanket over his waist, watching as she stared at his tent before looking up into his eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here Kenway."

"This is my ship, and my cabin."

"Ya docked here an hour ago, we've been waiting for ya."

"Who?"

"Thatch and I. He's got matters to talk to ya 'bout while I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what now lass?"

"Not sayin' anything. It's rare to find someone I can trust out here in the seas. Ya also helped me the other month when I got run through."

"I'm sure I still owe you, in all the times you've dragged me out from situations. Rumor true Nassau is getting sick?"

"Not sure, it's been a long time since I've been there. Perhaps that's what Thatch needs ya for."

"You helped find it but you're going to leave it now?"

"It's not that, ya know it. I'm hunting down someone right now. What brings ya to this humble island?"

"Wanted to sleep, sailed all night through a storm. You need something else from me don't you Mary?"

"Indeed. I need to borrow the Jackdaw."

Edward stared at her, sitting up and wonderfully pleased his problem was gone. He'd been dreaming of her lately, something so mysterious followed Mary Read wherever she went. It started as he drank but lately whenever he slept his sweet Caroline was turning into the siren Mary and he wasn't so sure if he was okay with this.

"I'm not giving you my brig."

"Then come with me."

"Another adventure then? Who knows when our last one will be?"

"Ya act as if death is knocking on your door."

"No but I am worried about your profession."

"Being an assassin? Something ya should be considering."

"Not my thing lass, I've thought it through plenty of times. I don't need a creed to mother my actions."

"Kenway you'd be a ruined man by now if it weren't for me."

"Without you, I don't do anything sensible. Where are we going lass?"

"Florida, northern part. Templar who seems to be trading with our friend in Havana and needs cut out."

"Why can't you take your own ship?"

"Being fixed, got caught in that storm ya did though mine didn't sail away so nicely. Help me out and I'll make sure ya get paid for it."

"You need a new ship lass, it's always falling apart."

"It's just fine thank ya, I just happen to get caught in larger fights then ya."

Edward stood up, reaching for the floor and put on his trousers. He walked across his cabin to grab a bottle, taking a sniff and downing some water. Mary still sat on his bed watching him like a hawk and he sighed, tossing her a bag of coin. She looked at it before throwing it back, standing.

"I can afford it."

"You're my closest friend here Mary, least I can do it help you pay for your ship."

"Passage to Florida and your help is enough for me Kenway. Gives me time to convince ya to join us."

"More lectures then?"

"Of course."

* * *

Edward glanced over towards the sunlight filtering its way down to the embers of last night's fire as he laid on his back waking from another dream. He'd fallen asleep to the mutterings of Mary and Anne, with his sweet Mary playing with bits of his hair and snapping at him to get rest or else she'd knock him out again. But how could he sleep so? Jenny who had only just arrived to the West Indies weeks before hand was now lost along with his precious Jackdaw.

He didn't feel quite so feverish today and by the sounds of it one of the two ladies was fixing up something to eat. Edward sat up, took once glance around the room before furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Anne."

"Hm?"

"Where's Mary?"

"Out."

"Out where lass," he snapped.

"Getting things."

"You didn't let her go off by herself did you?"

"Last I checked she's a grown woman Edward, can do as she pleases. Stop giving me such a nasty look or there will be no breakfast for you! She told me she had business in Havana and she'd be back by sundown. I trust her."

"Well I don't. I'm going after her."

"She left an hour ago, in your condition you'd be lucky to make it halfway to the city before falling over. And what would she be thinking of ya, muttering on about not trusting her."

"She'd hit me. Annie I have to go. She's going to get a ship and head to Ah Tabai."

"No she won't. She and I talked long into the night and she'll tell you what we've concluded when she's back."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Under strict orders not to."

"I'm your captain."

"Aye but she's the Demon Kidd. Sorry Edward, but lay down I'll bring you the soup Cilly dropped off a bit ago."

"I swear Anne, if she leaves us-"

"She won't. Mary's missed us just like we missed her, she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Now sit up proper."

Edward sent her another glare, sitting up and looking down to his arm finding his bandages dried with blood, hopefully underneath the bleeding had stopped as well. He leaned against the wall, taking the cup of broth she handed him and sipped at it slowly. What business could Mary possibly have in Havana? No one but a few even knew she was walking and breathing, the idea that she could possibly have someone to meet was ticking at him. She'd be leaving, off to fix this mess without him.

"Did she say at all what she was doing?"

"Said she had a friend who would help us get a boat, didn't mention who. You know her, always an air of mystery around her."

"Aye but it was about her lack of cock, she's not very mysterious."

"That's a lie, you know just about nothing of her Edward."

"She's told me some."

"But not as much as I. She'll tell you in time, she's always been fond of you and perhaps one day you two can sit down and talk without being bothered."

"Or sailing around the whole of the Caribbean. Do you think she'll stay by my side?"

"You stay away from England, I think she won't leave you but I'm not going off and spilling her feelings out. She trusts me Edward, as much as I love you I'm not breaking our bond."

"The man who captured you two, he lived in that house. What did he do to make her burn him in it?"

Anne looked over to him, brushing her hair back off her shoulders before sitting next to him. Edward finished his broth, reaching over and took her hand, listening to her sigh.

"I shouldn't say, but I know she'll never tell you. She's too damn proud to admit anything. Did she say anything?"

"Just that he deserved it."

"When we were caught Mary put up one hell of a fight even with her hands tied behind her back. She was as snarky as she ever is and didn't stop till they threatened me again. So Jack and I were kept under in the brig, but she was left tied to his mast."

Edward listened on, turning to look at her. "If you tell me will she be untrusting of you?"

"It's not my story to tell but she'll never tell you, only keeping it bottled up in her. If I say what happened you mustn't let her know, let her try to tell you. If nothing else you can help her move on from it I suppose."

"Tying up a lass on a mast on a pirate ship means a free whore."

"Aye and tying one up on a Navy ship means she can be beaten as much as they feel is fit. He only stopped hitting her when we were a weeks' time away from Port Royal, couldn't show up at court covered in bruises. So she went on and got beaten for days, even Jack felt pity for her then. But when we were in prison he paid her a visit."

"What business did he have with her then?"

"He had some of his men, and some guards. They came to my cell," Anne sighed, turning to look at him and reached across to pet his scruffy cheek. "They wanted me, and Mary wouldn't let that happen. No matter what I shouted at her she wouldn't stop screaming so she made a deal with them, and I'm in her debt."

"You're not going to tell me what they did are you?"

"No that's her story. I'll tell ya about the beatings but as far as what when on in that prison is up for her to tell. When she pushes you away from showing her affection don't take it personally, she was never one to be romantic of the sort and what's happened to her I don't blame her. Be patient."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because your reputation as a ladies man worries her, she's fond of you but if you don't fuck will you stray?"

"This is hardly fair, if she's comparing me before she…died."

"And this is what I've been trying to get through your thick skull Edward, you two need to relearn one another. You changed when we lost her, became something better. She knew you'd become this man but she hardly knows him."

"She doesn't give me a chance, always pushing me away."

"She will, when we don't have little ones to be chasing."

* * *

Florida welcomed them with open arms, unsure who they exactly were. They were north of the West Indies, at night a chill fell through the air. Mary found their target and cussed under her breath as they did. He was extremely well guarded and after a week of stalking only left them with mixed patterns.

"He's always with a guard, we're just going to have to make a move at night."

"He knows he's being stalked Kenway, why else would he be acting like this. It's fine, we'll take him in his home."

"That's the most guarded, are you asking us to get killed?"

"Just trust me Kenway," Mary groaned, shoving him away from her as she headed towards his guarded mansion. Her face wasn't so kind anymore, her eyes back to narrowing a she glanced around. Edward couldn't help but see James pouring through her right now, his Mary hiding behind his mask.

"Will you distract them?"

"That ain't going to work, follow my lead," And he did, he followed her through the guards, running from underbrush to underbrush until they ran into a shed and he tripped, falling into a pile of barrels and Mary turned to him in horror as more than enough guards ran in to capture them.

They were taken below the manor, hidden in a dungeon as they awaited for who knows what to happen. He tried to explain to them he wasn't an assassin but as the guards left he turned, finding he had bigger problems. As the time ticked away Mary's silence only built up as soon she found a bottle and snatched it.

"This is all your fault," Mary screamed at Edward, throwing the bottle straight at his face. He ducked, running up to her and grabbed her hands. Truth be told this probably was his fault, he had agreed to help her catch a Templar and it was also he who accidently tripped over a barrel and got them both caught.

Edward sighed, running his hands up her arms to her shoulders. He was starting to see James and Mary, see them differently and together at the same time. He had walked in here with James, but now Mary was fuming behind her façade. She shoved him off, groaning and slid down the brick wall. The placed smelled like piss and shit, and they were running out of time to get out and patience was running thin.

"James just calm down! I know and I'm going to get us out!"

"Oh ya are now Kenway? We've been down here for hours now, waiting to be hung by these Templar pigs."

"This was your mission."

"That ya agreed to help me on! When I mention gold ya were right ready to come down here."

"This isn't about gold. I wanted to spend time with my friend! You and I used to be so close and since you told me you were Mary I hardly see you."

"You annoy me so much Kenway! Every time I see ya you're either in trouble, fucking a whore, or chasing the stench of gold. Chasing after a better life will never make ya happy man! Why can't ya see you have people around who want the best from ya!"

"Like you?"

"Like me! Maybe one day you'll wake up from ya fucking dream and notice that you have a family here!" Mary screamed, reaching back and slammed her fist into his face. Edward groaned, falling against the wall and looked over as a guard ran over to them, opening the door.

"If you two can't sit in here then we'll separate you!" He shouted at Mary and Edward but it was all they needed. Edward tackled him, slamming his head against the wall until his body went limp. He threw the keys to Mary, taking her hand as they ran down the hall.

"We have to find our weapons. Use the sense, where are the guards?"

"Two around the corner, come on there's a storage room just behind them, I'm sure our things are there," Mary nodded to his words, kneeling down as the each took a guard, snapping their necks and he watched Mary play with each key until one worked. They ran in, grabbing their weapons but soon the sound of guards was outside.

It was easy, getting through them to get up top and find their target who nearly pissed himself when Mary walked in, grinning like a mad man and put her blade through his throat. Edward stood by her side, running with her through the plantation as they made their escape. It wasn't until they were deep in the swamp did they stop to catch their breath, falling down onto the leaves below.

She laid by his side, while he gasped for air until he laughed, sitting up and reached over, flicking him in the forehead. "I meant what I shouted Kenway."

"I know, ya lecture me constantly."

"This has nothing to do with my lectures, ya call me friend but ya never listen to me."

"I do, I'm listening to you right now."

"Ya don't trust me, ya think you can run around and be rich for ya wife back in England. She's gone Kenway! You will never have what ya want as long as ya chase your dream of gold!"

"Why do you care so much about me Mary?"

"Because ya are my closest friend Edward, I trust ya with my life."

Edward stumbled from the shed, peering up at the setting sun and turning to look towards the jungle. Mary wasn't back yet and even if she wouldn't say anything, Anne was starting to worry. She was outside, tying flowers into an extremely long necklace and staring up at the trees as well.

They had spent most the day in silence, their conversation about Mary had left him lost in his own thoughts and memories anxiously waiting for her to return. He moved to sit down next to her, passing her a bottle of rum he had found in a crate towards the back of their shed. As Anne tilted her head back he head the rustle of leaves, looking up as out walked Mary with her hair down laughing wildly next to a woman he hadn't seen in a very long time.

It was brilliant, he'd forgotten she lived in Havana and the fact that Mary remembered blew him away. Rhonda had her arm over Mary's shoulder, the two seemed to be laughing so hard they were nearly in tears, something he had never really seen Mary do. Anne was up, giving Rhonda a peculiar look as the two came over to them.

"Kenway! It's been a long time! Not since ya came an' told me Mary here died. You can bet my surprise when she came on walking into the bureau 'round noon."

"It was a surprise for me as well, finding her. It's good to see you lass, looking just as beautiful as ever."

"Still got that sweet tongue of yours then, tellin' all the girls how pretty they are. Ya so sure he's changed Mary?"

"Aye he has. Fever broke?" Mary's laughter had died down and she was left with a small smile playing at her lips being around her old friend. She reached over to Edward as they two walked up to them, placing her hand on his forehead and sighing with relief. "Annie been takin care of you?"

"Kinder nurse then you were."

"Told ya to hit him a few times Anne, stop being so kind to him," Mary said.

"Ya Anne Bonny right? Heard enough tales 'bout you to kiss ya boots. Fine woman you are showing men you don't need them. But I'm with Mary lass, Kenway needs to be roughed up, he's too pretty for a man," Rhonda laughed, slapping Edward on his back and grinning to Anne who had turned red at the compliments.

"Last I checked I've got my name around here for being a fearsome pirate."

"Aye only to those who don't know ya. Anne I'd love to talk to you!" Rhonda grinned, taking Anne's hand and dragged her off down the farm, leaving Edward in front of Mary whose eyes were glimmering with mischief.

"Thought you left me."

"Told ya last night I wouldn't, ya had my word. We probably got some time before Rhonda bores Annie, come on let's talk."

"I doubt they'll get bored of one another, you should have woken me up this morning."

"Hardly, ya sleep like a babe."

"You're in a rather good mood, I haven't seen you this happy since…since you found us."

"Rhonda was a dear friend of mine, it's nice to see her. Between her and Annie I think I've thought some things out but I need to convince ya of that first."

"I can think of some ways you can convince me," Edward grinned his perfectly smug smile, feeling her smack him in the back of his head.

"Think with the head on ya shoulders, not in ya pants now. You changed remember?"

"Some things never change, I for one can't help it I'm walking alone with a beautiful maiden."

"Maiden?"

"Beautiful young woman such as yourself, innocent and so pure."

"You mocking me now Kenway?"

"Perhaps teasing, never mocking," Edward smiled to her, reaching over and taking her hand. Mary simply held his hand shooting him a glare. "I don't think I'd be so keen on you if you were a maiden."

"Then I should be one then eh? Enough talk of this Kenway, let's go sit at the beach. I want to run something by you, something I've been thinking and a story to tell. Ya will listen to, don't roll ya eyes it's about me past that you're so keen on knowing."

Edward perked up, looking over to her and pulled her along to the sandy beach, sitting underneath a palm tree and looking out as the moon reflected on the water. He tried pulling her into his lap but she groaned, shoving at his chest. "Lass please, no one will see us."

"Ain't about that, I don't need to hold me like a child. I'll hold ya hand alright?"

"So where does your story begin lass?"

"When I was twenty, widowed, and lost in drink."

"What about before?"

"That's for another day, Annie told me I need to start letting you in on me so I'll tell you a tale and get one in return."

"I'm a bit of an open book compared to you."

"Aye, but entertain this notion alright?"

"Alright." Mary sighed, reaching over and took Edwards hand, leaning against his shoulder. He leaned over, kissing her temple and gave her a smile. "Go on lass, you just found out the news he was dead right?"

"Right. I owned a tavern in a country north of England where my husband and I had moved to. When I got the news he'd died I lost it a bit. I burned down me tavern, cut my hair off to my scalp and went back to dressing like a man."

"You stopped for him?"

"Aye but that's another story. I fled back to England, got on a ship headed to the West Indies and never turned back."

"I know this, besides you burning a tavern down and chopping your hair off."

"Will ya shut up Kenway, m'trying to talk to ya. So I became a privateer but our ship was soon knocked out by Kidd right before he got caught, he dumped us on an island thankfully or I'd be dead years ago. Took on his name, jumped my way to the boat that rescued us. Sailed with them privateers until we were attacked by a fleet, tore us to bits. I washed up on Tulum as the only survivor," She sighed, sitting up from him and reached over to touch her hidden blade, releasing it and petting the metal as Edward listened on.

"I woke up listening to them discussing if I should be killed or allowed to live, perhaps get me a boat off. Wasn't until Ah Tabai walked up and took my hand, pulling me up did they shut up. He didn't say anything, just let me go and I followed him, what else could I have done? He took me in, taught me everything he knew without wanting anything in return. This creed gave me a new life, it showed me there was life after Haytham. That there will always be a way to live, to be wise. Nothing is true-"

"And everything is permitted. Alright he took you in when you were week, what's this story trying to show me now?"

"Ah Tabai wouldn't hurt me, nor my daughter, nor Jenny. Ah Tabai is a good man who only wants to make the world a better place to live. Someone is pinning you against him."

"But he took-"

"He may have taken Amara to get me to talk to him, to be fair I've been hiding from him. I'm right pissed he lied to me about ya and I don't understand his obsession with keeping ya away from me. But he wouldn't have taken the Jackdaw or Jenny."

Edward leaned away from her, reaching over and grabbed her hand from her blade.

"Why are you so sure this isn't him?"

"I've known Ah Tabai for nearly nine years now Kenway, he wouldn't do this to ya no matter his feelings. Assassins are trained to put our feelings aside, look at Rhonda. You helped her kill the man she loved. Why would Ah Tabai take your daughter?"

"To get to you."

"But he took Amara. What makes you so sure it is him?"

"He kept me from you. Mary he watched me fall into nothing and have to build myself back up. I almost moved to England to get away from your ghost."

"Edward do ya trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then start thinking on the enemies you've made, Rhonda has a boat coming in three days' time. We sail where you think we need to go. Amara is safe with Ah Tabai."

"You're certain?" Edward looked up into her beautiful brown eyes, and his own went wide, feeling her hands grab his face. Mary leaned in and their lips met for a moment but he wasn't bound to let her go. His good arm wrapped around her waist, feeling her arms loop around his neck.

"Yes," She whispered against his lips her tongue slipped along his bottom lip as he parted them begging her to take this kiss further.

"Kenway! Mary!" Rhonda shouted in the distance, leaving Mary to pull back red faced and shove him back, standing up over him.

"I'm certain Edward, trust me," She reached down offering her hand and he took it, looking up to her.

"I'll always have your back Mary."


End file.
